I'm Coming For You
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Melina was supposed to be happy. She was engaged and happily awaiting for her wedding when someone from her past comes back and decides to take back what's his. Will the paparazzi princess ever be free from the nightmare? Please R&R!
1. Happy with her life

**Title: I'm Coming For You**

**Characters/Parings: Melina/John Cena (my first time using this paring); Mickie/Randy; Triple H/Lita; Stephanie/Jericho; Jillian/Mr. Kennedy; Maria/CM Punk, Donovan Anderson (OC), more later on.**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/Strong R**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC. The rest? I don't. Sucks for me!**

**Setting/Classification: Wrestling/AU**

**Spoilers: Early 2007 through 2008. Lita never left and she broke up with Edge at the Survivor Series. Melina and Johnny Nitro (now John Morrison) also broke up. **

**Summary: Melina was supposed to be happy. She was engaged and happily awaiting for her wedding when someone from her past comes back and decides to take back what's his. Terrified and fearful of what he might do, she turns to her friends for help. Will the paparazzi princess even be free from the nightmare?**

**Author's note: So, it's shocking to see that this is not a Melina/Nathan Morris fic. I decided to give them a break even though that paring is used in my latest fic. Besides, I've been quite enthralled with Melina and John Cena for a long time, especially since I saw a cute picture of them together, so I decided to give it a shot. And please heed the strong T rating.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Tacoma, Washington_

_January 7, 2007_

"_You're a fucking bitch!" he roared as he raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face. She stumbled back and held her face in her hands. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She couldn't believe she had to endure his wrath once again._

_She realized that there was no point in trying to salvage the relationship and there was no point in trying to get him some help any longer. He was always angry at her for no apparent reason and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't soothe his anger and she couldn't . She wanted out; but didn't know how to get out._

"_You're a fucking whore, Melina Adrienne Perez! You're fuck anyone, anytime, anywhere!" he hissed right in her face. She shrunk back in fear because she knew what's gonna happen next._

"_Did you hear what I fucking said?!" he snapped. Not wanting to deal with him anymore, she pushed past him and walked away, which pissed him off even more. He reached over and grabbed her by her long black hair and yanked her back towards him._

"_Don't you ever walk away from me, bitch! And don't you ever ignore me! What is it, I'm not man enough for you?!" he roared. To his surprised, she managed to release herself from his strong grip and began standing her ground._

"_As a matter of fact, no!" she bit back._

_He tried to grab her, but she moved away from him. "Don't touch me, don't do anything to me! I'm sick and tired of being your personal punching bag! I'm sick and tired of you ridiculing me and making me feel worthless! I'm sick and tired of YOU!!"_

_His face darkened when she said those words. "I suggest you lower your tone, Melina. You know what's gonna happen to you when you decide to grow a backbone!"_

"_You'll what?! You'll hit me?! Slap me around?! Go out and sleep with all the scallywags and then decide to come home and hurt me some more?! Well, I got news for you, asshole, I don't care anymore! I don't care about what you do, who you do it with and why you do it, but I'm sick and tired of being your fucking punching bag! And I'm not gonna lower my tone because I ain't your girlfriend anymore!!_

"_WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. TO. ME?!" he roared, his face getting more and more angrier._

"_You heard me! I'm not your girlfriend anymore! I never was! You never loved me! You just loved to hurt me! You didn't care; you just did what you wanted to do! You slept around, got another woman pregnant and contracted an STD for it, and then you have the balls to blame my ass?! I don't think so! I want you out of my life, once and for all! Matter of fact, I don't think I ever wanted you in the first fucking place!" she screamed, her veins popping out in anger and frustration._

_Something inside of him snapped and he just couldn't control it anymore. As he looked at the paparazzi princess, he balled his hands up into tight fists as he began spiraling out of control. After all this time, after everything he did for her, she's just gonna up and walk away?! She belonged to him and no one else. He was gonna make her see that and if not, she's gonna be one dead bitch!_

"_I suggest you take back every single word that you said, Melina, before I do something that you're not gonna like," he warned in a low, menacing tone._

_But she didn't budge. "I'm not taking anything back! I hate you, Donovan Anderson! I hate you so much!"_

_That did it. He just completely snapped. He lunged at her and wrapped his hands around her neck. She screamed but she didn't stay down for long. She lifted her leg up and kicked him on the side of his head, knocking him off balance and causing him to release her._

_Melina had seconds. She didn't care about her possessions; she can always get them later. Her life came first. Without wasting anymore time, she took off running. However, Donovan, now outrageously pissed, got on his feet and took off right after her. He just about caught up with her when her instincts kicked in and she stared throwing things at him, distracting him and causing him to retreat._

"_LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she screamed at him as she kept throwing things at him._

_Donovan couldn't believe it. He was actually being punked by his girlfriend and he didn't like it one bit. Now, he was really angry. When she stopped throwing stuff at him, he saw his chance. He jumped up and ran after her, but she was two feet away from him. However, just when she was about to open the door, he grabbed her by her long black hair and yanked her back towards him._

"_I'm gonna have real fun with you, you lying bitch," he snarled right in her face. Tears started falling from her eyes when he started dragging her towards the living room, then throwing her down on the couch harshly. Melina tried to move, but he kicked her right in her face. He reached down and picked up a baseball bat, frightening the young woman._

"_This is what happens when you decide to grow a backbone and try to leave me. You belong to me; no one else can have you. If I can't have you, you can't have life!" he snapped. Another scream escaped her lips when he started beating her with the metal object..._

Melina tried so hard to forget it, but it was still fresh in her mind. She never thought in a million years that the man she once loved would try to kill her, but he did. He tried to kill her and would've succeeded if the cops hadn't came in and arrested him on the spot. As he was being escorted out, he whispered to her that he will get her, no matter what it takes.

And she's supposed to be happy. She shouldn't be thinking about her ex when she has a wonderful fiancé waiting for her. Despite having to see her ex again in court and got little satisfaction in seeing him get convicted, she was able to move on with her life and was able to get her career back on track as well. Despite being a bitch on screen, she was a total sweetheart behind the scenes and that what makes her job so much more enjoyable.

"Hey, Mel, what's shaking?" Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita beamed when she walked inside.

Melina looked up and smiled. "What's up, Bella?"

"I'm just getting my bag and I'll be on my way. Hunter's waiting for me," the redhead said with a grin on her face.

Melina rolled her eyes and laughed. "Man, Bella, ever since you finally wised up and broke up with Edge, you've been happier."

"I know. I couldn't believe I wasted so much time on him. Everyone warned me about him, but, stupid me, I didn't listen. I thought he was a good person. Well, I learned the hard way that a leopard can't change its spots," Amy explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know what's that like for me. I went through the same thing with my ex," Melina grumbled.

"Speaking of your ex, and I don't wanna upset you by mentioning his name, but have you heard from him lately?" Amy asked.

Melina sighed. She knew it was coming and she also knew that she couldn't avoid it forever. She's gonna have to face facts sometime.

"No, I haven't heard from him and I'm glad. He had hurt me so much and I never wanna have anything to do with him anymore. I'm happily engaged to the man of my dreams," Melina sighed happily.

Amy smiled as she headed towards the door. "I'm happy for you as well."

As the redhead left, Melina looked down at her sparkling diamond engagement ring and beamed with happiness. After her breakup with Johnny Nitro in late 2005, she thought she would never be able to find happiness with someone again. Thank God for John Cena, WWE champion and the most sexiest man she'd ever seen in her life, came in and rescued her six months later. At first, they were friends, but it didn't take them long to realize their feelings for each other . It was like she was given a new lease on life when he got down on one knee and proposed marriage after a year of dating.

She was finally happy. Nothing was gonna take that away from her.

But, as the familiar old saying goes, 'what goes up, must come down'.

X

_Anderson residence_

_Los Angeles, California_

_January 7, 2007_

Donovan has been out of jail for the last six months and he finds being back out in the world less pleasing. Immediately, he was greeted with cold shoulders, silent treatments and people avoiding him like he was a disease or something. He hadn't felt this humiliated since the night he got arrested. And he has only one person to blame for his troubles.

Furthermore, when he picked up a newspaper at the local newsstand as soon as he got out, he was shocked when he saw Melina's face on the front page. Even more shocking, he noticed a ring on her finger, which means only one thing:

She was engaged. She had moved on with her life. She's getting married.

He was beyond upset. He was beyond irate. He was beyond furious. He couldn't believe she was getting married when clearly he still loves her and wants her back. However, the night he got arrested, the night she told him she hated him and wanted him out of her life once and for all, he felt as though she broke his heart. She injured him. Even after all that, he still wanted her back. Now that he's out of the slammer, he plans on getting her back by any means necessary.

And now that she's engaged, he'll do whatever it takes to take out her precious fiancé, whoever he is.

X

_Denton Inn_

_Tacoma, Washington_

_January 7, 2007_

Melina stood in the mirror and admired herself for a moment. For the first time in a long time, she felt alive, she felt at peace and she felt like herself. When she was with Donovan, he ripped away her self-respect, her pride and her ability to live. He kept her under control, he belittled her every chance he got and he had a habit of accusing her of cheating when he went out, got another woman pregnant and even contracted a sexually transmitted disease. And he felt she was the blame. She was glad to be away from him.

Now, she no longer felt any negativity in her bones. She was finally happy. Looking in the mirror, she knew she looked good in a black sleeveless babydoll dress that accentuated her curves very well. Her fiancé was waiting for her in the bedroom and she just needed to be in his arms again. Tonight proved to be a grueling night for them both.

"Mel, I'm waiting out here," John called out to her.

A smirk formed on her face. She decided to play with him for a bit.

"I'm not ready yet, sweetheart," she singsonged with a giggle.

"Damn, I know women take long to get ready for something, but this is ridiculous," he grumbled.

Realizing that he was impatient, she opened the door and poked her head out.

"Aw, poor baby," she said teasingly before she revealed herself in front of him, making his jaw drop in shock.

"Damn, Mel. You look good enough to eat with that on. However, once I get you naked, you're gonna be my delicious dessert," he growled as he got up from the bed and went over to where she was standing and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Um, shouldn't we be taking it to the bed?" she moaned as he started placing kisses along her neck and shoulders.

John smirked, getting his fiancee right where he wants her. He reached down and picked her up, bridal style and carried her over to the bed.

"Are we practicing?" she giggled as he laid her down.

"I don't see the problem. In about five months, you're gonna be my beautiful wife," he chuckled.

However, and little did they know, they're gonna have to endure a test to prove they belong together.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Melina and John make love while Donovan plots to get her back. Meanwhile, at an autograph session, she runs into her ex, who makes his intentions clear. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. He's back

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! Please bare with me; this is my first time using a Cena/Melina paring and it's gonna take some getting used to, but as I mentioned before, I've been enthralled by them since their interaction in late 2006 and the photo I saw of them, so I hope I can please you all with this brand new story. Now, as I mentioned in the last chapter, yes, it deals with domestic abuse and I know Melina would never go through something like that, but trust me, I've got big plans for this story and more. And, yes, just like all of my stories, there is a happy ending. I've already have it planned out.**

**One more thing, who watched Wrestlemania? Wasn't it awesome or something? Aren't you glad Cena got the title back?!**

**And one more thing, please adhere the 'M' rating this chapter. It's a sex scene.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Denton Inn_

_Tacoma, Washington _

_January 7, 2007_

With the low lighting coming from the window, due to the moon shining brightly, Melina and John came together slowly. They walked towards each other, smiling and eager to be each other's arms again. Even though they saw each other earlier, they can't get enough of each other and it didn't hurt that in less than five months, they'll be able to be in each other's arms on a nightly basis.

Melina sighed happily as John leaned down and captured her lips with his; his tongue seeking entrance. She wrapped her around his neck and responded his kisses with equal fervor. She could feel his hands snaking against her ass and that made her moan in his mouth. Without warning, he once again picked her up in his strong arms and carried her over to the bed.

Upon laying her down in the middle of the mattress, he kept kissing her; never wanting to remove his lips from hers. With his hands, he cupped her breasts through the thin material of her babydoll dress. Melina hissed lightly when John leaned down and started sucking through the material, making her gasp and moan at the sensation.

He reached down and pushed his fingers inside her panties and started rubbing her core. She threw her head back and screamed out his name when the first ripple of orgasm crashed right into her. She never felt so alive in her life and the feelings she had for her fiancé was overwhelming, to say the least.

John didn't stop his pleasurable onslaught on his wife-to-be. He removed her babydoll and her panties, leaving her naked to his seductive delight. Now he had free reign to do what he wants and he knows she'll love every minute of it.

Melina gasped loudly when he fastened his mouth on her nipples; suckling hard like he was a newborn baby. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed as he went further down on her now heated body. If he didn't stop torturing her, she's gonna go completely insane. She wanted him for the rest of her life.

John once again inserted two fingers inside of her swollen opening; only, this time, he also made love to her with his mouth. With his tongue, he started lapping her up, which made her thrash her head from side to side and broke out into a huge sweat. John knew how to please her compared to Donovan, who can be quick and rough and would toss her sexual needs out of the window. He also had the tendency to leave her bruised a lot.

Pushing her ex in the back of her mind, she grabbed her fiancé and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. Clearly distracted, John failed to notice she reached down and removed his stripped boxers. She wanted nothing to come between them except their bodies joined together in perfect harmony.

He quickly got the hint. After kicking his boxers off with his feet, he parted her legs and moved right on top of her. Another moan escaped her lips when he pushed himself deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and sighed deeply as he began moving. It wasn't long before she found his rhythm and moved right along with him. They kept tossing and turning all over the bed; each taking turns on who's on top. John and Melina were making enough noises for the other hotel guests to hear, but they didn't care.

"Oh, God," she moaned in his ear as he picked up the pace. She clutched the sheets with her hands, causing them to turn white. She didn't know long she was able to keep it all in, but he was turning her out. Her fiancé made her melt with his actions.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time, collapsing on the bed in an entangled heap. Melina, breathing heavily, laid her head on John's chest and smiled brightly. You could tell she was exhausted but also satisfied.

"You're gonna be the death of me one of these days," she giggled.

He just laughed. "Hey, I'm just making sure my number one girl is satisfied, that's all."

"Well, I'm satisfied, all right. I can't wait to marry you," she told him, looking at him with love and devotion in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, but thoroughly. He could never get enough of kissing her. He could never get enough of her. He can't imagine being with anyone else. He loved her so much.

"I love you, Mel," he told her.

She smiled at him. "I love you, too."

But she had no idea that danger was lurking around the corner.

X

_Anderson residence_

_Los Angeles, California_

_December 9, 2008_

Nursing another bottle of vodka in his hands, Donovan looked angry as he sat at a recliner and brooded in the dark. He still couldn't believe Melina moved on and is getting married in a matter of months. He's been waiting a long time to get her back, but the moment he saw her picture in the paper, proudly wearing her engagement ring, he grew more and more angrier. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the man who took her away from him and choke him to death.

He knew he had to do something. He was determined to get her back by any needs necessary. He went to the library, got on the computer, looked up his ex online and discovered that Melina was scheduled for an autograph session at the local mall this afternoon. That was great for him because, one, she was coming home and two, he can make his intentions clear. And, if she doesn't feel the same way, he's gonna make her go back to him.

And he was gonna make her pay for breaking his heart and getting him locked up for a long time.

X

_Kingston Shopping Mall_

_Outside FYE _

_Los Angeles, California_

_December 9, 2008_

The mall was completely packed, which surprised Melina, because she didn't think she would draw such a huge attraction. Coming back home was the best decision she ever made, but, soon, it will be the worst decision she ever made as well.

As she started greeting her fans with a warm smile on her face, she failed to notice a familiar looking man standing in line, staring right at her. He licked his lips and smirked evilly because he knew he was waiting to get his hands on her again. Even though he was surrounded by a crowd of people, he couldn't wait another minute to be with her again. He was gonna make her see that they belong together and her getting engaged to another man was a big mistake.

As he got closer and closer, he felt a stiffness between his legs. He can't remember ever seeing Melina look more beautiful in his life. And he will make her see that he wants her so badly.

"It's so nice to meet you, sweetie," Melina said as she shook the fan's hand and smiled at her. She looked down for a moment to sign a picture of her, but when she finally looked up, her heart started beating madly, her hands became clammy and she looked like she was getting ready to pass out.

"D-Donovan?" she stammered, looking shocked.

He smiled evilly. "Surprised to see me again, Melina? I figured so."

"W-what are you doing here?" she gasped softly.

"I knew you were gonna be here, so I thought I should come down here and say hello to my girlfriend," he retorted.

"Ex-girlfriend," she corrected him.

"No. Girlfriend. I don't remember you telling me it was over between us on the night you got me arrested!" he hissed.

"I told you on the day you got convicted that I wanted nothing to do with you anymore. In fact, I told you it was over that night. I had enough of you hurting me. You cheated on me and got another girl pregnant, not to mention you contracted an STD and tried to give it to me. You never loved me," she responded, glaring at him.

"I did love you. I do love you. It was you who never loved me. You couldn't wait to get away from when I got arrested when you should've forgave me and gave me another chance. No, what you did was unforgivable. Well, things are different now. I'm out of prison and I'm gonna be making some changes in my life," he told her.

Melina got up from her chair and walked away, prompting the sponsor to tell the fans that the paparazzi princess is taking a break and she'll be back soon. Hoping to get as far away from her ex as much as possible, she went around the corner until she was completely out of sight. That proved to be short-lived because Donovan showed up a moment later.

"You can't get away from me, Melina," he warned, looking furious.

"Leave me alone, Donovan," she told him.

He leaned down in front of her and lifted her face with his finger. Then, without warning, he slapped her hard across her face. She held her face in her hand and felt the stinging sensation from the force of his hand.

"That's for breaking my heart and that's for getting me locked up. You really hurt me, Melina. You had no idea how much you hurt me!" he roared.

She shot her head up and got pissed. "You have no right to say those things to me, Donovan! No right! _You _hurt _me_! You hurt me so badly, that I can never forgive you! How can you love me when you went out and slept around, leaving me at home heartbroken, broken, bruised and resentful?! And, as you going to jail, I told you the next time you put your hands on me or if you do anything to me, I'm having your ass arrested and I did! So, if anything, you brought this all on yourself. I don't want you anymore. I've moved on!"

"Oh, right, you moved on all right. I saw your picture in the paper; smiling and having that engagement ring on your finger. So, who's the lucky guy?" he sneered at her.

"I don't have to tell you. It's none of your business because I don't want you," she flatly told him.

He got right in her face. "I'd watch my tone if I were you, Melina."

She got up and pushed him away from her. "You don't tell me what to do. You don't own me. No one owns me. And, for the last time, I don't want you in my life anymore! I'm done with you! Get the hell away from me or I'll have your ass locked up again!"

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill.

"Let me make something clear, okay? I'm back. I'm not going anywhere and there's nothing you can do to get rid of me. You belong to me and only me. So, if I were you, I'd get rid of that fiancé of yours before I do something you don't want me to do. If I find out that you're still with him, I'll kill him and you!" he hissed as he released her arm and walked away, leaving her scared and terrified.

Melina couldn't believe it. Donovan won't leave her alone. He was out of jail and he's now out for blood. He wants her back and he's gonna rest until he gets her again. She was already fearful of her life, but when he told her that he's gonna take out her loving fiancé if she didn't call things off with him, she feared more for him than her own.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she headed back towards the autograph session, trying to put this mess in the back of her mind for the time being. She knew, in the long run, that she's gonna have to tell her fiancé that her abusive ex-boyfriend wants her back and he's not gonna let anyone stand in his way.

_It's only the beginning, Melina. I will have you back, one way or another and I'm never gonna let you go again, _Donovan thought with a evil smile on his face.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Melina tells John about her situation with her ex. Meanwhile, Donovan concocts a story to Vince McMahon in order to get a job with the WWE and to get closer to Melina. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Telling John the truth

**The reviews has been great and I wanna thank you so much for loving this story. As I mentioned in the last chapter, some major drama and suspense in store for the story and there's a major twist coming up for you. I don't think Melina won't be rid of her ex for a long time, so sit back, relax and enjoy the show. **

**Speaking of Melina, she'll be on SmackDown, thanks to the draft. I'm gonna miss seeing her on RAW, but having her back on SmackDown is a good thing, so I won't be missing anything. The one diva who should've been drafted is Mickie. That girl's been on RAW for far too long. It's time for a change for her.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_January 10, 2007_

Melina ran her finger over her face, wincing when she came across her bruised cheek. No matter how hard she tried, no amount of makeup or putting extra strands of hair over her face will cover it up. Having to see her ex again this past weekend brought tears in her eyes. Just when she was finally able to move on with her life and finally be happy, he had to come back to ruin it all. Making matters worse, he vows to do so much worse damage if she didn't call off her engagement with John, the love of her life and go back to the one man who had single handedly ruined her life and making her miserable. Donovan wanted her back and he's not gonna let anyone stand in her way.

Truth be told, she was scared to death. She hasn't been this scared since the night her ex tried to kill her by beating her with a baseball bat. She hasn't been this scared since she saw him in court; looking at her with murderous look in his eyes when he got sent to jail for what he did to her. She knew she did the right thing in ending her relationship with him, but what good did that do? He made it clear that no one else can have her, but alas, she moved on and is getting married to the man of her dreams.

Melina knew what she had to do.

She's gonna have to tell John everything.

And, I mean, _everything._

Sighing deeply, she tried covering her bruise with some blush, but huffed hastily and threw it away in the waste basket, realizing there's no use putting it on her face. If she's gonna tell John what happened, she's gonna have to be real honest with him, no matter what; which means she's not gonna hide anything from him. Besides, she knew he can protect her. After all, he's superman to her.

Grabbing her things together, she walked out of the bathroom and went over to her assigned locker. Dropping her things down on the floor, she was about to get ready for tonight's show when the door opened. The paparazzi princess didn't even look up to see who it was, but was quickly startled when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Relax, it's just Bella," a female voice said. Melina looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief when she saw her best friend Amy 'Lita' Dumas smiling at her.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else," Melina sighed, smiling back at her.

"You've been acting a little weird lately. What's going on? Cat's got your tongue?" Amy joked.

Melina looked at the redhead with a worried look on her face. "Can I tell you something important?"

"You know me; you can tell me anything," Amy assured her.

Melina grabbed her arm gently and pulled her over to the couch, then both of them sat down on it quickly.

"Okay, this past weekend, I was doing an autograph session in LA when I saw him," Melina started off.

"Saw who?" Amy asked, looking curious.

Melina looked frantic. "I saw my ex, Donovan Anderson. He's back in my life. He wants me back."

"I can't believe it. You made it clear that things were over between you and him after he went to jail, but he still can't take a fucking hint! What does he want now?!" Amy huffed in anger.

"As I mentioned before, he wants me back. He told me he saw my picture in the newspaper, the one where I'm proudly displaying my engagement ring on my finger. He wanted to know who my fiancé was, but when I told him it's none of his business, he slapped me. According to him, I deserved it for putting him in jail and for breaking his heart. He also said if I know what's good for me, I'd call off my engagement. If I don't, he'll kill John...and me, too," Melina said, breaking down in tears.

Amy wrapped her arms around the paparazzi princess and allowed her to sob on her shoulder. It was all she can do because she couldn't think of anything else. Amy knew exactly how the Mexican-American beauty felt. Having to endure being in an abusive relationship herself, she knew what it's like.

"Okay, honey, so what are you gonna do?" Amy asked when they pulled apart.

Melina wiped her face with her fingers. "I don't know. I mean I love John with all my heart and soul and I don't wanna lose him, but Donovan's crazy. He's not gonna rest until he has me again. One time, I did attempt to leave, but he got upset and gave me the worst beating in my life..."

"_Where the hell are you going, bitch?!" Donovan roared when he walked through door. Melina had just packed her things and placed them by the door. She was done being his personal punching bag. She was doing being treated like crap. She was done, period._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. You hurt me long enough," she said calmly._

_He got angry. "You fucking bitch! You're not going anywhere. I sacrificed everything for you and this is the thanks I get?! It's not over until I say it over!"_

_She shook her head and headed towards the door. "That's just it, Donovan. You don't love me. You never loved me. I was nothing more than a punching bag to you. You never cared, either. You're gone at long hours a day, you're cheating on me with other women while I'm here crying and feeling sorry for myself. There's no point staying in a relationship if I'm not wanted."_

_She was on her way out the door when his anger got the best of him by grabbing her arm roughly and yanking her back inside. He slammed the door in fury as she got up and attempted to run. But he quickly caught up to her by grabbing her hair and yanking her back towards him. He raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face, causing blood to gush out of her mouth. He threw her down on the ground and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of her. Screaming and yelling, she attempted to get away, but he had his hand wrapped around her neck; choking the life out of her. She thought she was gonna die._

_When he got done, Donovan looked down at Melina's bloody and broken form on the floor. He still had a furious look on his face._

"_If you ever leave me, I will fucking kill you! You belong to me! And if I find out you have someone else on the side, I'll kill him, too!" he roared before he walked away, leaving her to struggle to get up._

_Melina realized that getting away from him was gonna be much harder than she thought..._

"...and I thought I was never gonna get away from him. It got to the point of if he wanted something, I would just do it without complaining or anything. Finally, I had enough. I really had enough. But he beat the crap out of me with a baseball bat. When he finally got done, he dragged me upstairs to my bedroom and locked me in there. Unfortunately for him, the cops came and arrested him on the spot. I haven't seen or heard from him until I saw him at the mall," Melina explained, shaking in feat.

Amy sighed deeply. "Mel, you're gonna have to tell John about this. He can protect you."

"I know, but I'm worried. Donovan threatened to kill John if I didn't call off the engagement. He's crazy, Ames, and he's gonna make good on his words," Melina reminded her.

"Still, you should tell him. He loves you, honey. He'll understand," Amy assured her friend.

Melina knew she was right. She's gonna tell John. She's gonna tell him if it's the last thing she does.

For her sake.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Vince McMahon's office_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_January 10, 2007_

"Your resume looks very impressive, Mr. Andover. I must say, this is the most impressive resume I've seen in a long time," Vince beamed.

Donovan smiled. This is better than he dreamed. He knew by getting a job with the WWE, he'll be able to get closer to Melina and maybe she'll listen to him and do what he wants. She knows what the repercussions will if she doesn't do what he wants.

"However, at this time, we can't hire you right now. We're overstaffed for the time being and we're also booked, especially with the upcoming tour overseas. I'm sorry to have to drop this on you, but things have been a little hectic around here," Vince explained, looking sorrow.

Donovan was shocked. After everything he did; concocting a story that he grew up in a single parent home and having to put himself in school and working part-time to support his family, it quickly blew up in his face. He even came up with a story that his mother was dying. What just happened here?!

"I don't understand, Mr. McMahon. I thought you said my resume was the most impressive," Donovan said, trying to control his anger.

"And it is, but for the time being, we're not hiring. Why don't you come back in a couple of years when things finally calm down?" Vince said as he stood and stuck out his hand. Donovan took and shook it, then he grabbed his folder and walked out of the office in a haste.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Melina and Amy walking towards the men's locker room. Despite his bad luck, he smiled evilly when it appears she's gonna go in there and call off her engagement. Maybe his luck will change a lot quickly than he expected. He knew he has it made.

However, he still has plans of making her life miserable, just like she made his life miserable.

And that's a damn promise.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Men's locker room_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_January 10, 2007_

"Baby, what brings you here?" John beamed when he opened the door and saw his fiancee standing in the hallway. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her inside.

"I have something important to tell you," she told him, not looking at him. She nervous and scared.

"You're not looking at me, baby girl. What's going on? Are you having second thoughts about us getting married?" he asked, hinting at something.

She finally looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "No! I have no doubts about us! I wanna be with you! I'm gonna be your wife in five months. It's just that there's someone who's back in my life and he's not gonna rest until he has me again..."

"Are you talking about your abusive ex?! When did you see him?!" he asked, getting angry.

"Over the weekend, at my autograph session. I tried to get away from him, but he hit me. He said he was back and he's not going anywhere for a long time. He also said that if I know what's good for me, I'd call off my engagement to you. If I don't, he threatened to kill me...and you," she told him as she broke down and started crying. Immediately, he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. Deep down inside, he was one angry son of a bitch. Donovan Anderson don't know who he's messing with and he'll soon find out that John Cena ain't to be messed with.

"Mel, is that why I see a bruise on your face?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head and sniffed. "I tried covering it up with makeup, but it was no use. I had to tell you the truth."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll go to Vince and see if we can increase security for you. And, we can get a restraining order as well," he told her.

She looked up at him and scowled. "That's not gonna stop him. I tried to get a restraining order once, but not only he got that quickly thrown out in court, he even fooled the judge in admitting me in a mental institution because according to him, I wasn't in my right mind when I got him arrested."

That got him more angrier. How could anyone commit her to a mental institution when she's clearly sane?! It was another way for Donovan to keep Melina under his control.

"How long were in you in there, baby?" he asked, when he noticed the worried look on her face."

"Two weeks before the doctors concluded that I'm not insane. I still had to go back home to him, though, where he started abusing me again. He threatened to kill me if I ever left him, but he's the one who's been cheating on me. He even got another girl pregnant and contracted an STD, which he tried to give it to me, but I wasn't having it and told him off. Got a busted lip and two black eyes for my troubles, though," she mumbled angrily.

"Did he do anything else?" he asked softly. Just hearing her talk about her past broke his heart.

She sniffed lightly and nodded her head slowly. "I-I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he asked, looking at her in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah. I was pregnant. Never carried it to full term, thanks to him. When I told him, he was mad, but he made it clear that there's to be no abortion. He came home drunk and just attacked me for no reason. I told him to stop; even tried to get away from him, but he was too strong for me. Then he got a lead pipe and proceeded to beat the shit out of me. The next time I woke up, I was in the hospital with bruises all over my body. And that's when the doctors told me I lost my baby. He found out and actually blamed me. He believed I killed my child," she said in a sad tone.

He kissed her forehead gently and held her tighter against him. Just hearing his fiancee being beaten down physically and emotionally made his blood boil. He made a personal vow that he's gonna protect her at all costs and if he ever sees the son of a bitch, he's gonna beat the shit out of him for hurting his Melina so much.

And he's gonna personally make sure that Donovan Anderson will never bother her again.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Melina and John have a run in with Donovan at the next wrestling event, prompting Donovan to give Melina an ultimatum. However, when she tells him her decision, he moves to attack her, prompting John to step in and show Donovan that he's not to be messed with. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Running into her ex again

**Well, here is another exciting chapter and I must tell you, things will get more and more intense. Melina's not done with her ex and what happens within the next several chapter will shock you, to say the least. Oh, but don't worry, happy times will happen for the couple, especially at the end. Donovan won't be around for much longer, if I have something to say about it.**

**And, I'm working on a brand new wrestling story. This one's gonna be a little bit more fluffy and funny. Be on the lookout for that in the not so distant future.**

**One more thing, I wish everyone a very happy Mother's Day! I love you, Mommy!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 17, 2007_

Melina felt a little bit more at ease when she and John arrived at the arena for tonight's show. Over the weekend, during a house show in Miami, they went and told Vince what was going on with her ex. The chairman understood what the paparazzi princess was going through and called an emergency meeting with the entire roster just an hour before the show to let them know some major changes that's gonna be happening in the not so distant future.

During the meeting, Melina still felt a little bit uneasy. Donovan was still out there and she had no idea that he tried to get a job with the WWE so he can be closer to her. His threat still lingered in her head. She didn't wanna lose John, the man she loves. She wasn't about to give him up even if she tried. So, the next time she runs into her ex again, she's gonna let him know that she has no intention of letting her fiancé go and if he tries something, she'll be more prepared and fight back. That'll throw him off guard.

Sighing deeply, she sat her things down at her assigned locker and sat down on the bench. Running her fingers through her long black hair, she tried to think about her upcoming wedding, but her ex kept flashing in her mind. Why can't she be happy again? Why can't she move on when he clearly keeps haunting her in her dreams? Fresh tears started forming in her eyes as she thought about the night her whole world shattered around her...

_Looking into a mirror, she ran her fingers through her bruised cheek and began sobbing loudly. Once again, Donovan managed to beat the crap out of her after she told him she had enough of him treating her like crap and using her as his personal punching bag. This time, however, he took it to another level. After smacking her around, he grabbed a leather belt and started beating her with it. She lifted her shirt up and you can clearly see the contusions on her stomach and lower back. She was still in so much pain from the last beating._

_A desperate sigh escaped her lips as she reached down and picked up the home pregnancy test. Staring at it, she still couldn't believe it turned out to be positive. How she's gonna be able to bring a child into the world with a man who's been using and abusing her? She thought about raising the child on her own, but knowing Donovan, he's gonna want to be in this child's life, one way or another._

_She could hear the door being slammed from downstairs, so she cut off the light and left the bathroom. She limped into the bedroom, intent on just laying down and getting some sleep. However, the door to the bedroom flew open and Donovan stormed inside with a furious look on his face. Immediately, she began to tense up._

"_I don't know what's your problem, but I'm sick and tired of you siccing the police on me," he said in a low, menacing tone._

_Her eyes went wide in fear. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He went over to where she was sitting and grabbed her arm roughly, causing her to yelp in pain._

"_Are you calling me a liar, you fucking bitch?!" he seethed._

"_N-no, I'm not," she stammered, shaking her head furiously. It was obvious she was scared out of her mind._

"_I don't know why I put up with you! It's obvious you don't know what you're doing! You don't deserve to be loved! You don't deserve anything!" he yelled._

"_Please...you're hurting me. I'm pregnant with your child," she reminded him, openly sobbing. He got even more upset and threw her down on the floor._

"_Pregnant?! You're fucking pregnant?! You fucking bitch, you've been sleeping around behind my back!" he snapped._

"_No! That's no true! I'm pregnant with YOUR child!" she told him, getting more and more fearful of him. From the looks of things, he haven't been drinking, so something must've happened at work. _

"_I don't want it! I don't want this child with your stupid ass! I ain't gonna be a father to a child who's gonna turn out to be absolutely nothing. So, I suggest you get rid of it or I will!" he roared before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Melina curled herself up into a ball and kept sobbing. Well, that's fine. If he doesn't wanna be in this child's life, then she'll leave and raise the baby on her own. She didn't want anything from him, anyway._

_As she was getting up, however, the door flew open and Donovan came out of nowhere and tackled her back down on the floor. With his fists, he started punching her, his rage getting higher and higher with each blow delivered to her. She tried to block it with everything she had, but he proved to be too strong for her time and time again. Before long, he got up and start kicking all over her already sore body. She tried to get away from him, but he held her down and continued attacking her._

_When he finally got finished, he looked at the damage he caused and smiled evilly. He left the room, leaving her laying on the floor; battered, bruised and bloodied to the core._

_And blood seeping out between her legs..._

Melina wrapped her arms around her stomach and began crying over the child she lost. She never had the chance to see it moving, to know whether it was a boy or a girl or even to give birth to it. Donovan took everything away from her. He took her respect, he took her freedom and he took her chance to love. However, when John came along, she was able to get it all back. He showed her that it was not too late to love and thank God for him.

Now, she can't wait another day to marry him. Even though their wedding's in five months, a part of her feels they should just drop everything and elope. But, they made plans and everything's set. It would be wrong to drop everything at the last minute.

"Melina, Mr. McMahon wants to see you," a stagehand told her when he popped his head through the door.

"I'll be there right away," she told him. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and got herself together. Sighing, she walked out of the locker room and headed towards Vince's office.

Placing her hand on the door, she pushed it open and walked inside, finding Vince sitting at his desk. He smiled at her as he gestured her to sit down.

"I assure you before you even think about it, you're not in trouble. I brought you here is because there's something you should know and I hope you won't end up mad at me in the end," Vince said sternly, looking a little bit worried.

"Okay," she said in a soft, unsure voice.

He cleared his throat. "Last week, a young man came in here, looking for a job. He looked nice and clean and I was impressed when he showed me his resume. However, I told him I wasn't hiring right now because of our hectic schedules, especially with our upcoming European tour. He looked upset for a moment, was about to go into a rage, but he calmed down, shook my hand and left. I had no idea who he was until you showed me a picture of him."

"Mr. McMahon, with all due respect, who are you talking about?" she asked, looking worried.

Vince lowered his head in shame. "I had no idea that the man I interviewed for the job was your ex-boyfriend."

Her heart dropped in her stomach. Her eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief. Donovan was here?! He was here at the one place she's been working hard for the last four years?! Tears started forming in her eyes when she heard the news. Now she'll never be free from him.

"I'm sorry, Melina. I'm so sorry. I had no idea who he was until a couple of days later. And when you and John came to me and explained the situation, it made much more sense. He was trying to get a job here so he can get you back. How long were you with him?" he asked, his voice cracking with fear.

She didn't look at him. She couldn't after what she heard. "A little over two years. He abused me. He treated me like shit. He never loved me. He threatened to kill me if I ever left him. He even murdered my unborn child. He won't leave me alone."

Vince got up from his chair and walked over to where she was sitting, still looked ashamed for keeping this from her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and was relieved when she didn't flinch or pull away from him.

"Mr. McMahon, I don't know what to do. He knows where I work, which means he most likely knows where I live," she said sadly.

"Would you feel better if you take some time off, to get away for a while?" he asked, making a suggestion.

"I'm taking some time off when John and I get married. Listen, Vince, I know I'm being a bitch about this, but you have to understand that I'm scared for my life right now. Donovan wants me back and he's not gonna rest until he gets what he wants. He even threatened to kill John if I don't go back to him," she said, blinking back tears.

Vince knew he fucked up big time, but he was determined to make things right for the paparazzi princess. Even though he can be a jackass at times, he does think of his superstars and divas as his extended family member. And, as a the patriarch of the family, he's gonna do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of his children.

No matter what it takes.

X

_Orleans Jazz Club_

_Houston, Texas_

_January 17, 2007_

"John, I don't wanna be here. Can't we just go back to the hotel and watch movies and get drunk?" Melina asked when her fiancé dragged her to a secluded club downtown.

He smiled at her. "Baby, we can do that at home. Besides, this is quiet and not a lot of people know us."

"I know, but, I'm scared. What if Donovan finds us here?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"I doubt he knows where we are, sweetheart," he assured her.

She looked at him with narrow eyes. "Don't be sure about that, John. If he knows where I work, I have no doubt he knows where we live. He's stalking me."

John opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it, realizing that she's right. Her ex's still out there and he's not gonna stop anytime soon. Anger boiled in his veins when he thought about it. He had no idea of how he's gonna diffuse the situation before he ends up killing the son of a bitch.

The couple sat down at a secluded booth and held hands as the soft sounds of the guitar filled their ears. Melina felt at ease for the time being because she was with the man she loves. She feels nothing could go wrong whenever her fiancé was around her.

However, her good mood proved to be short lived when her ex showed up a moment later and spotted her right away. With an angry glare on his face, he stormed over right to them.

"What the hell are you doing here with _HIM_?! I told you to get rid of him!" Donovan roared.

Melina didn't even flinch. "I'm sorry, Donovan, but I don't want you back. Matter of fact, I don't think I ever wanted you."

"What the fuck did you say?!" he seethed, looking more and more upset.

"You heard me. I loved you and all, but let's be honest, you weren't the man I wanted. All you did was make my life miserable. As much as I loved you, I hated you also. I hated you because you took everything away from me. I hated you because you never apologized for what you did to me. I wanted to have a baby, and when I told you, you accused me of cheating when you were the one who went out, got another woman pregnant and contracted an STD for your troubles. Now, after all this time, you still won't leave me along, even after I finally moved on and found someone who thinks the world of me. So, I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving my fiancé," she finally told him, looking much more confidant and strong about her decision.

Donovan couldn't believe it. His face was turning red when he heard what she told him. Without warning, he lunged at her, but he wasn't able to get to her because he was tackled down on the ground.

John was relentless. He started putting a serious hurting on the man who had made his fiancee's life miserable. Donovan wasn't able to fight back because the WWE champion proved to be stronger than him. Before long, he had a black eye, bruised cheek and several broken bones on his body. John was laying the smack down on his ass and he deserved it.

When he finally got finished, he got up and surveyed the damage he caused. He looked down at the broken and bloody form of Melina's ex and glared right at him.

"If you know what's good for you, you stay away from me and my fiancee. If you don't, I'll do so much worse to you. And don't even think about getting some help, either. I got backup as well," John sneered as he grabbed Melina and the left the jazz club.

Together.

**Coming up in the next chapter: During her women's championship match, Melina is shot. Meanwhile, John knows Donovan has something to do with the shooting and vows to make him pay by any means necessary. Stay tuned!**

**And I know Vince can be a jerk at time and he's not very likable, but I actually met him and he was very nice. I just want to portray him in a much more positive light, that's all.**

**Please review!**


	5. Shots fired

**Well, we've come to the suspenseful part of the story where our favorite paparazzi princess will be fighting for her life. And, there's a shocking twist in store in this chapter that will leave you shocked and shaking your head in disbelief. Wanna know what I'm hinting at? You're gonna have to find out as your read. One more thing; I know all of you want to see Donovan gone and I'm telling you right now, it's gonna happen. I already know what I'm gonna do to him.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin_

_January 22, 2007_

Melina now had a reason to be excited about tonight. Earlier today, shortly after their annual company meeting, Vince came up to her in the hallway and informed her that she'll be getting a title opportunity against Mickie James tonight on RAW and that she should be prepared for it. At first, she was having mixed emotions about the whole thing because of what he told her last week, but after seeing the sincerity look on his face, her face turned into a smile. For a long time, she's been wanting an opportunity to be women's champion and now it's finally coming to fruition.

Since her hasty encounter with Donovan that resulted in him getting his ass handed to him by her fiancé last week, she hasn't seen or heard from him. Melina didn't know whether it was a good thing or not because she knows he has the tendency to not let things slide. He was still hell-bent on getting her back and he'll do just about anything to make sure his plans goes through. Shivering from the thought of being back with him again, she got herself together and continued working out, trying to put the thoughts into the back of her mind.

No matter what, she was determined to not let her ex ruin her happiness, no matter what it takes.

"Hey, girl," Amy squealed when she walked into the locker room several minutes later.

"Hey, what's going on?" Melina panted, apparently out of breath.

"A bunch of us are going to the club after the show. Are you interested in going with us?" Amy asked.

Melina sighed. "I don't know, Ames. John and I are planning to go home tomorrow. We're meeting with the wedding planner."

"I thought everything was going as planned concerning the upcoming nuptials," Amy said, looking confused.

"It is, but we're going through some last minute preparations. We just want everything to be just right in June," Melina beamed.

"I hear that, sweetie. Listen, is everything okay? You haven't heard from your ex, right?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

Melina sighed again as she got up from the floor. "No, I haven't heard anything from him since last week and I don't know if it's a good thing or not. John pretty much made his intentions clear when he beat the hell out of Donovan."

"Well, no news is good news, right?" Amy asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Melina sighed and ran her fingers through her long black hair. "I don't know about that, Ames. Knowing my ex, he's planning something right now. I'm telling you; he's not gonna stop until he gets me back. And I'm sure he's gonna make me pay for putting him in jail."

"Honey, you had every right to leave. He put you in a situation that wasn't healthy for you. However, it took him getting locked up for you to finally get away, but he still doesn't get the hint. Honey, if I were you, I'd make my intentions clear and let him know for the final time that you don't want him anymore," Amy reminded her.

"I know," she sighed. "But, like I said, he's not gonna rest until he gets me back. So, I'm going to the police and see if I can get a restraining order or something."

As she gathered her things together and walked out of room, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen tonight and she'll end up having to fight for her life.

She had no idea of how right she was.

X

_Outside the arena_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin_

_January 22, 2007_

Pacing around and looking impatient, Donovan was waiting for someone to show up so they can close the deal. He's been waiting a long time and his patience was now wearing thin. Melina thought she could get away from him after what transpired last week, but the bitch was sorely mistaken. Since she's not gonna get rid of her fiancé, he's gonna have to just make sure she's one dead bitch. And he's gonna make sure this doesn't get back to him or his hit man.

"You wanted to see me?" the man asked when he stepped outside into the cold night air.

Donovan got angry and let it showed. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, but I was in a meeting with Vince that I couldn't get out of," the man explained, looking a little bit nervous and scared.

"I don't care! When I said come meet me, I mean it! Now, we have to get down to business, because I'm leaving town!" Donovan roared.

"I suggest you lower your tone before I change my mind and walk away from this," the man warned, lowering his eyes with malice. Donovan complied right away.

"Okay, now this is gonna happen. You're gonna sit in the office during the women's title match and just when Melina's about to pull off a victory, that's when you make your move," Donovan explained.

"Am I gonna get paid for this?" the man asked, wanting to know the truth.

"For the last time, yes, you're gonna get paid. I'm gonna wire the money to your account and it's gonna happen without me getting traced. I'm leaving town first thing tomorrow and I'm not planning on coming back for a long time. I suggest you leave as well," Donovan said, looking around to make sur they weren't being heard.

The man nodded his head. "It's no problem. But, ask me this? Why do you want Melina dead? She made it clear that she doesn't wanna be with you anymore when you got arrested. And, from what I can tell, she's happy."

"That bitch ruined my life," Donovan said angrily.

Realizing that Donovan didn't wanna talk about it anymore, the man turned on his heel and walked back inside the arena. Still looking upset, Donovan turned on his heel and walked towards his car. He couldn't bear staying there anymore; especially since it's the last time he's gonna be seeing Melina alive. Truth be told, he should've killed her while he had the chance, but what good did that do at the time? He would've been in jail for much longer and he would've ended up dead at the hands of his fellow inmates.

Either way it goes, the damage was done. He had to leave.

He had no other choice.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's championship match_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin_

_January 22, 2007_

The crowd was on fire as Mickie and Melina were taking it to each other during their match. With so much back and forth action, the audience didn't know who should they be cheering for. It was that damn good.

Before long, the paparazzi princess gained control during the bout and decided to make a risky move. She climbed up on the turnbuckle and waited for her opponent to get up from the mat. Just when she was about to jump...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Mickie quickly crouched towards the corner and curled herself into a fetal position as soon as she heard the shots. Paranoia and fear ran rampant as the crowd disbursed frantically; yelling and screaming as they made their way towards the exits. It all happened so fast, you couldn't even pinpoint how it happened.

Mickie finally emerge from the corner and started checking to see if anyone was all right. But, her mood quickly changed when she noticed a person lying on the mat in the pool of her own blood. She looking pale and she was barely breathing.

It was Melina.

She's been shot three times; twice in the stomach and once on her shoulder.

Mickie started screaming for help.

Within minutes, the paparazzi princess was on a stretcher, on her way to the hospital. John climbed into the ambulance, never wanted to be away from his fiancee. Everyone else, stayed behind; some were hugging each other and crying while the others talked about what just happened. Who would do such a terrible thing to one the of the most sweetest people they've ever known and why?

They didn't know what's gonna happen next, but their lives were now forever changed.

Meanwhile, the hit man stood outside, wringing his hands nervously because he did. He shot her, just like he was told to. And, now, the blood's gonna be on his hands if he gets caught. Which is why he's taking Donovan's advice and is getting the hell out of dodge.

By any means necessary.

X

_Local Hospital_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin_

_January 22, 2007_

"John, how is she doing?" Amy asked right away. She arrived at the hospital an hour later with her boyfriend Hunter, Mickie and her boyfriend Randy Orton and several other superstars and divas trailing close behind. They found John sitting in the lobby with his head held in his hands.

He couldn't even think straight when he saw the love of his life lying in the pool of her own blood. His heart stopped when he saw the paramedics loading Melina up on a stretcher and being carted off to the hospital with him riding along with them. He didn't know for sure who shot her, but he knew with all his heart that Donovan had something to do with it. Realizing that if he couldn't have her, then she couldn't have life.

John vows that he was gonna get Donovan Anderson at any costs. And, this time, if he does get his hands on the coward, he's gonna make sure Donovan lives to see his grandchildren graduate from high school.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me anything just yet," he simply said. He was just too distraught at this point.

"I'm sure everything's gonna be okay. I mean, Melina's a fighter; she'll pull through this," Amy said as she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around one of her best male friends.

Several minutes later, a doctor with big brown eyes and long dark brown hair showed up, looking grim and wondering how she's gonna break the news to her patient's fiancé. Despite all of that, she still had a job to do.

"Are you all here for Melina Perez?" Doctor Ambrosia 'Amber' Peterson asked.

John immediately stood up. "Yes. I'm her fiancé, John Cena."

"We managed to get the bullets out, but I'm afraid I have some bad news here. One of the bullets lodged into an artery and because she's still sustaining injuries from years before, it was more severe," Amber explained.

"So, what happens now? Will she be okay?" John asked, trying to look hopeful.

The doctor sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cena, but the prognosis doesn't look good. During surgery, your fiancee slipped into a coma. We don't know for sure if she'll wake up. I'm so sorry."

John couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed on the floor, with everyone around him kneeling down next to him and offering words of comfort to him, sensing that it was all they can do for the moment. Things couldn't possibly get worse, right?

Wrong.

And, for John, it was just the beginning.

**Coming up in the next chapter: John hires a private investigator to locate Donovan and the shooter. Speaking of Donovan, he decides to sneak into Melina's hospital room and starts taunting her, then realizes that he made a big mistake visiting her. Stay tuned!**

**And please make sure to read 'Can't Take Much More'.**

**Please review!**


	6. Taunting and fighting

**I'm back again. I'm having such a great time writing this story and I assure you that this isn't over. There's still some unanswered questions and don't worry; Donovan will get his. I already know what's gonna happen to him, however, you're gonna just have to find out as you read the story. In the meantime, sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter. It's gonna be really good.**

**One more thing: I'm working on a brand new story. This is gonna be a John/Mickie story. Be on the lookout for that in the near future!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Local Hospital_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin _

_January 23, 2007_

John never left Melina's side. He didn't wanna leave her, not for a second. He decided to stay with her until she wakes up. It was all he can do at this point.

Vince McMahon was kind enough to give the WWE champion some much needed time off so he can be with his fiancee. Yesterday, the police came by the hospital and started questioning everyone on who would do this to the paparazzi princess. John was the first one to speak up and mentioned that her abusive ex-boyfriend got out of jail a couple of weeks ago and managed to find her on several different occasions. He also mentioned that Donovan threatened to hurt them both if she didn't call off her engagement and go back to him. John told the cops that he's convinced that Donovan was behind the shooting that happened at the arena.

When he got done talking to the officers, he got on his cell phone and called a friend of his, who also happened to be a private investigator. He told the man the situation and convinced him to meet him outside the hospital today so they can discuss their plan to find Donovan and make him pay. Sighing deeply, he ran her fingers through his short brown hair and looked down at Melina for a moment. A single tear fell from his eye as he watched helplessly at the woman he loved. He blamed himself because he could've done more to protect her. Now, he didn't know how to function without her.

With a heavy heart and another deep sigh, he slowly walked out of the hospital room, not realizing that Donovan was hiding in the bathroom the entire time.

When he heard the door closed, he came out of the bathroom and looked around to make sure no one else was coming in for a while. Sighing in relief, a twisted and sick smile appeared on his face when he saw Melina lying on the bed, looking helpless. He stalked over to her slowly, wanting to make sure she didn't wake up. He loomed over her and traced her face with his finger.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. You're laying here; fighting for your life. I must say, I'm not surprised at all; considering that I told you what would happen if you didn't listen to me," he whispered harshly. Another twisted smile appeared on his face when he saw that she didn't move a muscle.

"Now you should've listened to me, Melina. Had you done as told, you wouldn't even be here right now. You should've forgave me and gave me another chance. Instead, you broke my heart and got me locked up in prison. Why did you do this to me? Did I do something so wrong that caused you to leave me and accept a marriage proposal from another fucking dude?! Well, it's not gonna happen. If and when you do finally wake up, I'm taking you back home where you belong!" he hissed again.

He kept caressing her face with his finger, not wanting to get away from her. He contemplated picking her up in his arms and taking her out of the hospital, but he knew he couldn't do that because the heat is on and everyone's looking for him. He also knew that coming here was a mistake because if anyone saw him, they won't hesitate to call the police on him.

"I'll be back, my love. Word of advice, bitch; don't you ever wake up," he warned before he turned on his heel and began walking out. However, the door opened quickly and John returned a few minutes later.

Two angry eyes met. Two souls raging out of control. It was like time stood still as John and Donovan stood face to face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" John raged.

Donovan smiled. "Just paying a visit to my girlfriend. You know, taking her away was the worst mistake you ever made in your life. I'm taking back what's mine."

"She's not your girlfriend! She's my fiancee! She's gonna marry me, you stupid son of a bitch! She never loved your stupid ass!" John snapped back.

Donovan's smile faded immediately. "What the fuck did you say?!"

"You heard what I said. Melina never loved you! She couldn't wait to get away from you the moment you got locked up. But, no, you couldn't handle it. You wanted what was never yours in the first place and that pissed you off! I know you have something to do with the shooting and when I find out, you're gonna wish you were dead when I get done with you!" John roared.

Donovan got upset. So much so, that he lunged at John without thinking twice. However, being a professional wrestler has its advantages, so John managed to move out of the way. He got great satisfaction in watching Donovan crash and burn on the floor. He wasn't down for long, though; he managed to get back on his feet quickly.

"You're gonna pay for that, Cena! You had no business messing with my woman! Melina belongs to me! She's mine!" Donovan roared.

John smiled. "And that's where you're wrong, bitch! Why would my soon-to-be-wife be with a man who has an STD?"

"You fucking bastard!" Donovan snapped. He lunged at the WWE champion again, only for John to side step him once again. However, just when Donovan was about to get up, John was quick to kick him in his face.

Just then, several doctors and security guards barged in to see what was going on. John turned his back for a moment to get them to leave, which gave Donovan time to climb out the window (since they were on the first floor). By the time John turned around, Donovan was long gone.

"Son of a bitch! I had him! I fucking had him!" the WWE champion roared with anger. He kicked himself because he didn't have the chance to kick his ass properly.

_Don't worry, man. Donovan's bound to slip up again. He'll be back and when he does come back, we'll be ready for him, _a voice in his head told him.

Cracking his knuckles, he tried his best to keep his composure as he went back over to his fiancee's bedside and held her hand again.

It was all he can do. And he has no intention of ever leaving her side again.

X

_Local Diner_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin_

_January 23, 2007_

Sitting nervously at a table, John just wanted to get this over with. He didn't know where else to turn, but he wanted Donovan to pay for his crimes. It's a good thing he knows this private investigator _very _well.

As he was taking a sip of his coffee, his friend showed up a moment later, looking anxious to get started on things. Like John, he too has a axe to grind with Donovan because of what happened to his wife seven years ago. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the son of a bitch.

"I got here as soon as I could, John," the man told him as he sat down.

"I'm just glad you're here, man. We have a major problem. Donovan was at the hospital," John said.

The man's eyes were widened in shock. "Donovan was there?! What the hell did he want?!"

"It's obvious he don't know when to leave well enough alone! He kept rambling on and on that I had no business messing with Melina and that she belongs to him! He tried to attack me, but I managed to side step him twice. However, when the doctors and security came in, the bastard managed to get away. I turned my back on him and he managed to get away from me. I wanted to kill him!" John seethed.

"I know how you feel, man. I have a bone to pick with him as well. He pulled that same shit with my wife seven years ago," the man said, looking upset.

"What happened?" John asked, wanting to know what he's getting into concerning this bastard.

"Seven years ago, Jennifer, my wife, was involved with this man. He abused her, treated her like crap and has the tendency to cheat on her all the time. He got another girl pregnant and contracted an STD; just like he did with Melina. She had enough and left him, but he was so upset that he ended up beating the crap out of her. He went to jail and she met me. We were dating seriously for a while when I asked her to marry me two years later. At that time, Donovan got out of jail and managed to find her. He was too late, though, because we quickly got married six months later. When they ran into each other again, he went into a rage and demanded that she goes back to him. However, when he saw the wedding band on her finger, he went ballistic and attacked her. She was laid up in the hospital for seven weeks with a broken back. We believed she was never gonna walk again. Police never caught him, though. He just up and disappeared. They had no other choice but to drop the investigation all together," the man told him.

"And now he's doing the same thing with Melina. Only this time; he has something to do with her getting shot," John said, looking more and more upset.

"Well, don't worry about a thing. I'll find him and when I do, you'll be the first person I'd call," the man assured him.

John just nodded his head. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Donovan again. And when he does, he's gonna make the man suffer in the worst way possible.

X

_Local motel_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin_

_January 23, 2007_

Donovan paced around in his hotel room, looking upset and angry. He couldn't believe it. He had the perfect plan. He was supposed to visit Melina, then slip out of the hospital as if he was never seen. Damn that John Cena! He just had to ruin everything. He wanted to kill the so-called wrestler for taking Melina away from him. He wasn't worried, though; he'll get her back one way or another. And he has the perfect plan to do it, too.

However, what he didn't know is that the private investigator John hired quickly managed to track him down. He was parked outside the hotel and proceeded to snap pictures of him. Smiling, he realized that the asshole was done for now. It was only a matter of time. And because he happens to have friends in the police department, Donovan's time on the run was running out.

Now, all he has to do is find out who actually shot Melina. He knew Donovan wasn't alone. Cutting on the ignition, he pulled away from the motel.

X

_Local hospital_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin_

_January 24, 2007_

John's neck was killing him, but he didn't care. He never left her since he returned from the diner last night. He shifted around in his chair and tried to get comfortable, but it was no use. He couldn't fall asleep.

He reached over and grabbed her hand again. No change has happened since she was brought here two days ago. He sighed, wondering what he should do. A part of him wanted to go out there and find the son of a bitch, but he didn't wanna leave her again; especially after what transpired last night.

Suddenly, he felt something squeezing his hand. He looked up and thought a bug bit him, but he brushed it off. Then, it happened again. He looked up again and saw the machines going crazy. Then he felt his hand being squeezed again. He got up from his chair and loomed over his fiancee for a moment. She was trying to wake up!

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Let me see those pretty brown eyes of yours," he encouraged her. She kept squeezing his hand and fought so hard to regain consciousness. Finally, after several antagonizing minutes, her eyes fluttered open and looked into the eyes of her loving fiancé.

"Hey, pretty girl," he whispered to her.

Melina faintly smiled at him. She was so glad to see him again.

Now she needed to know how the hell did she end up here in the first place.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Donovan is pissed when he learns Melina came out of her coma. Meanwhile, the man who shot Melina is viciously attacked by a group of wrestlers, then he is forced to confess! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Forced confession

**Well, I'm back and it seems that all of you have some big questions that needs to be answered. I assure you that all of the questions will be answered by the time this story is over and done with. And, I hate to have to tell you this, but this story is winding down. I have about a couple of more chapters left to go (including a big climatic scene coming up, not to mention a wedding) and then this story will be finished. And, if you're wondering whether there's gonna be a sequel in the works, all I can say is, stay tuned and find out!**

**Oh, and did you watch RAW last week?! Did I just hear right?! Donald Trump now owns RAW?!? I couldn't believe it!! And, then, last night, Vince brought the brand back! Oh, it was crazy!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Local Hospital_

_Green Bay, Wisconsin _

_January 24, 2007_

Melina still didn't know how the hell did she end up here in the first place, but she was so happy to be alive and so elated to see her fiancé again. She does remember having a match with Mickie James a couple of days ago, but then everything quickly fell apart. She did remember feeling something tugging at her side and she did remember collapsing in the middle of the ring. Feeling lightheaded, she reached up and traced her finger against John's beautiful face.

She still couldn't comprehend why did she end up here in the first place, but she had a feeling Donovan had something to do with what happened to her. If he couldn't have her, he made sure John couldn't have her, either. Well, unfortunately for her ex, she's still alive and is determined to get back on her feet.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said in a faint whisper.

He smiled at her. "I'm just glad you're gonna be okay. You gave us quite a scare."

"What happened to me?" she asked, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

He sighed deeply. He didn't know how to tell her, but he knew he couldn't keep it from her.

"You were shot. You were in a coma," he told her.

"I remember having my women's title match with Mickie, but then everything became a blur after that," she admitted.

"Honey, I don't wanna tell you this, but Donovan was here yesterday," he hesitated.

Fear rose within here when she heard her ex's name. "H-he was here?"

"Yes, baby. As I was walking in, he was coming out. He still wants you back and he's not gonna rest until he has you again. I was on the verge of beating his ass when he managed to escape. I never left your side since," he told her.

"When will he leave me alone? He never loved me. He used me, he cheated on me and got another girl pregnant; not to mention he contracted an STD and tried to give it to me. I was pregnant and he murdered my unborn child. I will never be free of him. The only way I can be free of him if he turns up dead," she sobbed softly. Carefully and slowly, he pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her forehead ever so gently.

"Honey, there's something else you need to know. Donovan did the same thing to another girl seven years ago," he said quietly.

"What?! How?!" Melina exclaimed, then she quickly calmed down because she didn't wanna end up with complications.

"I talked to a friend of mine, who happens to be a private investigator and he told me his wife was abused by Donovan as well. When she broke up with him, he hurt her so badly. She ended up quickly marrying my friend by the time Donovan got out of prison and he was so upset that she moved on from him that he put her back in the hospital with a broken back. She was told that she'd never walk again. However, the police couldn't catch him. He just upped and disappeared," John explained.

Melina just kept crying as she buried her face in her hands. Anger boiled in his veins, but he didn't wanna scare the love of his life by being upset and in full of rage. John didn't know what it was, but he now has a new desire to kill Donovan Anderson and make sure he'll never bother Melina again. Now, he was still out there, planning his next move. If he finds out that Melina came out of her coma, there's no telling what he might do next.

And, whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be pretty for everyone involved.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Seattle, Washington_

_January 31, 2007_

The hit man who was hired by Donovan to kill Melina was walking on edge; with a perfectly good reason. He learned that the paparazzi princess came out of her coma last week and that alone terrified him. He didn't even wanna do it in the first place, but he didn't wanna end up dead, lose his job, go to jail or all of the above. Furthermore, he never had any ill will towards Melina, which is why he was pretty much forced to do this.

Well, now, everything was falling apart. He had to get out of here someway, somehow. He had to leave town, start over somewhere and forget he ever knew Donovan in the first place. Furthermore, everyone in the company stared to get a wind of what's going on with Melina and her ex. The man just kept looking over his shoulder and continue to walk, trying to find the nearest exit.

However, out of nowhere, he was knocked down to the ground. He tried to get up, but he was kicked in the face. Before he even had a chance to react, he was yanked up and then someone threw him against the wall, causing him to scream out in pain. He could feel the ache shooting up in his back.

"Who are you?" he croaked.

The one man glared at him. "Don't worry about who we are, we need to know why did you attack Melina? What did she ever do to you?"

The hit man was shocked. Truly shocked. They couldn't have known he shot Melina. He did pretty good job covering his tracks.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered.

Dave Batista, the World Heavyweight champion reached over and slapped him across his face. "Don't fucking play dumb with us, you son of a bitch! We overheard you talking on the phone with Donovan. We wanna know where he is right now or we'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Okay, okay, don't take my head off. Listen, I didn't wanna do it because I don't have any ill will towards her, but Donovan insisted that I do it if I wanna make some money. He promised to give me five thousand dollars if I do it, too. I asked him how he's gonna come up with the money and he told me that Melina has taken out a large insurance police on herself if anything happened to her. He said that he can get the money by claiming to be her longtime partner. He had no idea that she never put him down as her beneficiary," the man explained.

Randy Orton sneered at the man. "Do you have any idea of what you had done, you sick bastard?! Donovan was never gonna pay you! He was gonna point the finger at you and get you locked up, then he was gonna find a way to get Melina again! You got played big time!"

"I know, since Melina came out of her coma," he mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Dave and Randy snapped.

"I said I know since Melina came out of her coma. Donovan told me to keep an eye out in case of any changes. Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but I have to get out of here. If Donovan finds out that she's alive, there's no telling what he'll do next," the man pleaded.

Randy and Dave didn't care. The man shot Melina and he has to pay one way or another. They figure they should John take care of Donovan, wherever he could be. After looking at each other and giving knowing looks, they both grabbed the man and proceeded to drag his ass out of the arena.

They decided that jail would suit him so well.

What they didn't know that Donovan was lurking in the shadows and overheard everything that's been said. His face scrunched up in anger and fury because his plans has just went up in smoke. Melina is alive and she's gonna be out of the hospital soon, making a full recovery. He had enough of being kicked down long enough. He should've taken her away when he had the chance, but her fucking fiancé ruined everything for him. Now, his hired gun is going to jail and there's no doubt, he's gonna spill the beans.

Slipping back into the darkness, he knows what he has to do. He's gonna have to end this one way or another. He's gonna have to get rid of John someway, somehow and he's gonna make sure that Melina never leaves him again.

And, he realizes, that he's gonna have to do all by himself since his right hand man is going to jail.

Smiling sadistically, he began putting his new plan into motion.

X

_Cena residence_

_Tampa, Florida_

_February 8, 2007_

Melina was happy to be out of the hospital and though she would love to be back home in Los Angeles, John easily convinced her to stay with him in Tampa until she was safe and healed to get back to work. And, truth be told, she was happy to be at home with her fiancé and since their wedding's around the corner, there's no sense for her to stay by herself anymore. Besides, she's putting her LA home up for sale and the majority of her belongings have been put in storage. She plans on moving in with John permanently after the wedding.

Sitting up in bed, she was channel surfing when the news came on that caught her eye. She turned the volume up and looked on intensely.

"_In a twist of fate that has everyone talking, WWE diva Melina Perez checked out of the hospital almost two weeks ago after being shot during a match for the women's championship. Police are still looking for her ex-boyfriend Donovan Anderson, however, the shooter, who has now been identified as Jacob Anderson is now in custody after he confessed to shooting the Mexican-American beauty as a favor to his cousin. We'll have more on this story as it develops..."_

Melina felt her heart dropped to her stomach. Jacob Anderson, Donovan's supposed deceased cousin shot her?! She couldn't believe what she had just learned. She buried her face in her hand and began sobbing hysterically. God, she's been at home for a week and she gets this already. Furthermore, Donovan was still out there and there's no telling what's gonna happen if she sees him again. He made it clear that he wants her back and if getting shot and having to be left in a coma was any indication, he was nowhere near done with her.

"Hey, honey, I brought a hot fudge sundae for my queen to cheer you up," John said as he climbed in the bed beside her and handed her the sundae.

She smiled at him weakly. "Thank you, baby. You've always been so good to me."

"All right, tell me what's wrong," he pressed gently.

She sniffed lightly. "I just saw the news. They caught the man who shot me."

"Really? Do you know who?" John asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. It's Donovan's cousin, Jacob," she told him.

Anger boiled in his veins. "Jacob?! I thought he was dead!"

"I thought so, too, but no, he's alive and he's the one who shot me," she broke down.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I knew Donovan had something to do with what happened to you, but I never thought he would use his own family to get the job done. I'm telling you right now; if I ever see him come near you again, I'm gonna break every single bone in his body and then he's gonna wish that he was never born."

Melina didn't say anything. She felt nothing could go wrong as long as she's in her fiancé's arms. He'd always managed to make her feel safe and secure. And, for once, she's not gonna let Donovan get her down anymore. She's gonna be one strong, tough bitch.

However, she has no idea of what Donovan has planned for her.

And she had no idea that Donovan is lurking right outside her home, smiling sadistically.

_It's only a matter of time, Melina. You will be mine again. And I'll make sure of it,_ he thought with another evil grin on his face.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Melina is kidnapped and is taken to a place where she can't be found. Meanwhile, John, his private investigator friend and several other superstars go through great lengths to find his fiancee before it's too late. Stay tuned!**

**As I mentioned before, this story is winding down. I have about a couple of more chapters to go and then this story will be done. I already know what's gonna happen to Donovan and the ending will be a happy ending, like I do with all my stories. **

**Please review!**


	8. Forced to marry?

**I'm sorry for not updating in a little while, but I had to take a little break because of what's been happening in the news. As you all know, we lost Ed McMahon, Farrah Faucett, Michael Jackson (I'm still stunned over that) and the Billy Mays in the same week. However, let's not forget about what these people did for pop culture. Michael Jackson changed my life and his music will live on forever. They will all live on in our hearts forever and ever.**

**RIP Michael Jackson**

**RIP Farrah Faucett**

**RIP Billy Mays**

**RIP Ed McMahon**

**In the meantime, as I mentioned before this story is coming to an end and I already know how the ending's gonna be, but you're gonna have to wait to find out. I know how to get rid of Donovan once and for all.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Cena's locker room_

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_February 7, 2007_

Even though she wasn't medically cleared to get back into the ring, Melina was well enough to start traveling again. Bedsides, she didn't wanna sit at home anymore. She wanted to be on the move again. So, she and John approached Vince and asked them if it's okay for her travel with her fiancé again just so she won't be alone anymore. Vince was hesitant at first, but given the fact that he actually had a meeting with Donovan several weeks ago and told the paparazzi princess about it later, he felt more comfortable if she was staying with someone. He gave them the green light for Melina to start traveling again.

Things have been a little more hectic after finding out that Donovan's cousin shot her a few weeks ago. She wanted to talk to him, to make him explain what she ever do to him that caused him to pull the trigger. To this day, she still didn't have any answers.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" John asked as he was preparing for his match tonight.

Melina was sitting on the sofa, reading a fashion magazine and going over last minute wedding plans.

"I'm gonna be fine. Maria and Amy are gonna be here any minute to hang out with me since they both aren't scheduled for the show tonight, so we're gonna some much needed girl time," she told him with a smile on her face.

He went over to where she was sitting, leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"I know. I just can't stand being away from you for more than five minutes," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "I don't like being away from you, either. But, you won't be gone for very long. How about when we get back to the hotel, I'll give you a nice full body massage?"

He narrowed his eyes at her seductively. "You know I wanna do more, but we both agreed not to have sex again until after we get married. God, four months is still a long time."

Melina threw her head back and laughed. He loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. He loved her. He still can't believe she's here with him, even after what she's been through.

A knock on the door interrupted them. John, being cautious, stalked over to the door slowly and put his ear against the door.

"Who is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"It's Maria and Amy," they replied.

Sighing in relief, he opened the door and there were Amy and Maria, looking a little bit annoyed.

"Who you thought it was, the boogeyman?" Amy retorted as they stepped inside.

"No, I'm just taking every single precaution here. Her ex's still out there and there's no telling when he's gonna shows up," he told them, looking concerned.

"We understand, but as long as we're around, he's not gonna come near us. In fact, I've been teaching Maria some martial arts moves lately," Lita beamed with a grin while Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Xena. I'm out of here. Mel, do you need anything else?" John asked, smiling at his fiancee.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "No. I'm good here. Just come back in one piece."

"You know I will," he winked and blew a kiss at her as he opened the door and walked out of the locker room.

"So, how are you really doing, honey?" Lita asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Melina sighed. "Like I'm in a fucking cage or something. I'm sick and tired of it all. Why can't my ex leave me alone? He never loved me; hell, he used me for his own personal pleasure. And when things didn't go his way, he'd take it out of me. Now, he got his cousin, who everyone believed was dead, to do his dirty work and it didn't work because I'm still here."

"Yes, you are. And, don't worry; Donovan's bound to slip up sometime, Mel. And when he finally does, he's gonna think twice about messing with you," Maria assured her friend.

Melina frowned at the bubbly diva. "Don't be sure about that, Ria. He managed to elude the police once before. I won't be surprised if he does it again."

"Which is why we're gonna do everything we can to make sure when he does finally get caught, he's never gonna bother you again," Amy assured her.

Melina nodded her head but she didn't say anything else. Fear was still lurking in her veins and if she does see her ex again, he's gonna make sure he'll never let her go again. Wrapping her arms around herself, she leaned back against the sofa and sighed deeply because she was so damn tired. Tired of being afraid. Tired of being a basket case. Tired of having to hide from her ex. Tired of hiding from everything.

As the ladies kept talking amongst themselves, they had no idea that Donovan was standing right outside, listening to every word that was said. His patience was wearing thin and he was getting angry. He had to Melina one way or another.

He can't afford to back to jail for the rest of his life.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_After the show_

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_February 7, 2007_

After the show, Melina and John were packing up and getting ready to leave. Melina was feeling a little jumpy and with good reason. Earlier, when she, Maria and Amy were heading into catering, she felt someone was following her. She kept looking over her shoulder, trying to make sure she wasn't be watched, but just to feel the presence of someone scared her to death. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

When they got done packing, they gathered the rest of their things and headed out of the arena. Melina felt a shiver up and down her spine when she looked over her shoulder and found no one there. Shaking it off like it was nothing, she and John headed towards their car.

"So, what do you wanna do when we get to the hotel?" he asked softly as he popped the trunk open and put their bags inside.

She started yawning. "I said I was gonna give you a full body massage, but I'm tired as hell and I just wanna sleep."

He closed the trunk and went over to where she was standing. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close to him. He kissed her forehead gently and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Are you feeling okay?" he whispered softly.

She shook her head in the negative. "I've been feeling queasy all night, baby. I think someone's following me."

"Are you sure? When did it all start?" he asked, looking frantic and worried.

"When me, Amy and Maria went to catering earlier. I swear I felt someone breathing on me. And then it happened again as we were leaving," she confessed.

"Don't worry, baby. As long as you're with me, I doubt whoever it is will try something," he assured her. She just nodded her head as he released her. As they were getting into their rental car, out of nowhere, someone came behind John and bashed his head with a brick. Melina started screaming when she saw what happened and immediately began making a run for it. However, she didn't get very far because the masked figure was much faster than her and managed to tackle her down on the ground. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it right on her neck. She kept struggling, but soon the drug began to take full effect and she passed out all together.

Satisfied with what he did, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to his car. He threw her inside and closed the door, then he got in and immediately started the engine. Upon pulling away, he looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Melina knocked out cold.

Laughing sadistically, he tore away from the parking lot.

X

_Local hospital_

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_February 7, 2007_

When John finally woke up, he had a killer headache and he didn't know where he was. His vision got more clearer when he looked into the eyes of Batista, Randy and the private investigator John hired. Immediately, he tensed up because Melina wasn't there.

"Where is she?" he asked groggily.

Batista sighed deeply. "Melina's missing. We looked all over the arena, but we couldn't find her."

"Donovan did this. He knocked me out with the brick and he took her away from me! When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna fucking kill him!" John roared.

"John, the doctors thinks it's best that you stay here overnight for observation," Randy told him.

"If I stay here, there's no telling what Donovan will do to Melina right about now. I'm not staying here for another minute. I'm gonna find her, one way or another. Now, are you gonna help me?!" John snapped.

Randy, Dave and the private investigator looked at each other for a second; quickly realizing that John was determined to find Melina and nobody's gonna stop him.

"I'll get your clothes," Randy said as he turned and walked away.

Not even a fucking headache will stop John Cena from finding the woman he plans to marry in four more months.

X

_Undisclosed location_

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_February 7-8, 2007_

Melina finally woke up, feeling groggy as hell. She felt dizzy and she felt as though she was being held down by a heavy object. When she finally came to, she found herself being tied up and gagged on a run down chair. She looked around, trying to find something that will set her free, but it was so dark and there was only one window and it was on the other side of the room. Furthermore, she was sporting a headache and her face was burning like hell. Whoever did this really did a number on her.

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally wake up," a male voice called out to her.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked frantically.

"You know what I want, baby. I want you. And I'm never gonna let you go again," he said in a menacing tone.

"Please, just let me go," she sobbed.

The figure appeared from the shadows a moment later and Melina's eyes were wide open in shock.

"Donovan?" she asked, her voice cracking.

He smiled evilly at her. "Yes, it's me. I'm never gonna let you go again, Melina. You belong to me and only me. I took the engagement ring that prick gave you and now you have a new one on your finger. But, I don't believe in long engagements. We should've been married a long time ago, but you broke my heart and told those vicious lies about me. You really hurt me, Melina. But, it's not gonna happen anymore. Once we're married, you will be mine and only mine."

Melina lowered her head and started crying. She couldn't believe it was happening. Donovan completely lost his mind. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore, but he still couldn't get the hint.

"There's no need to cry now, love. You're back where you belong," he told her.

"Donovan, when are you gonna get it through your thick head?! I don't want you! You don't love me! You never loved me! You used me, you abused me and you expected me to come crawling back to you after the hell you put me through!" she snapped.

His smile turned into a frown when he saw her getting angry. Without warning, he raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face.

"Watch your fucking mouth, bitch! That's another thing I'm gonna change once we're husband and wife! We're getting married as soon as the preacher arrives!" he roared as he turned on his heel and walked away.

She didn't know what to do, but she had to get the hell out of here somehow or another. She's not gonna let Donovan keep her prisoner any longer and she's she as hell ain't gonna marry him, either.

Melina began working on breaking her hands free.

She was one tough bitch.

**Coming up in the next chapter: John and the others finally figured out where Melina's been held hostage at, just as the 'wedding' gets underway. Will John get to her in time or will Donovan succeed in getting her back permanently? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Come to the rescue

**You guys will really love me because I'm updating this story a lot quicker this week. Ironically enough; I'm watching the Michael Jackson memorial and it gave me the inspiration to write this suspenseful chapter. Will John save Melina or will she forcibly become Mrs. Donovan Anderson? You'll have to read to find out.**

**One more thing, only two more chapters left. I already have the wedding chapter written down on paper. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Undisclosed location_

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_February 8, 2007_

Melina was so tired and weak from freeing herself from the bonds. More and more tears started falling from her eyes because she still couldn't believe she ended up here. It's only a matter of time before Donovan comes back. He made his intentions clear that he was never gonna let her go again. If John doesn't find her soon, her ex will become her husband and she'll never be able to be free from him.

Every single part of her body was sore. Earlier, Donovan really laid into her; kicking, punching and slapping with everything he had. He cursed, demeaned her, denounced her and criticized her for leaving him and putting him in jail. At one point, he made her get down on her knees and made her beg for forgiveness for hurting him so bad. He made her promise never to hurt him again and she'll stand by him no matter what it takes. She never felt so humiliated in her life.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard the door open. Donovan walked in a moment later, still wearing an angry look on his face. She kept her mouth shut; in fear that he will attack her again if she said something.

"How are we feeling, bitch?" he snarled.

She didn't say anything, which suited him just fine.

"It won't be long, Melina. We'll be husband and wife before this day is over with. The pastor's on his way as we speak. I have my suit ready upstairs. I'm handing you your wedding dress. I picked it especially for you," he said as he laid the garment down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her briefly before releasing her from her bonds and left the room; locking the door behind him.

Rubbing her arms, she went over and picked up the dress. She had to admit; it was beautiful but a little but short for her taste. The wedding dress she has was long and beautiful, almost princess like. She threw the dress down in a huff because she couldn't take it. She had to get out of this somehow, or she'll end up dead.

_John, where are you? I need you. Please, save me._

_X_

_Dave Batista's rental car_

_En route to find Melina_

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_February 8, 2007_

"Can we stop somewhere, man? We've been driving around all day and I'm tired," Randy complained, shifting around in the backseat.

John looked through the rearview mirror and glared at the third-generation superstar. "No, we can't stop. If we do, who knows what that son of bitch is doing to Melina right now. I can't take any chances."

"Don't worry, man, we'll find her. Donovan don't stand a chance against us," Dave assured his friend.

John just nodded his head. He leaned back against the seat and sighed deeply. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted his fiancee back and, so far, he came up with nothing. Wherever she is, Donovan did an excellent job keeping her hidden and making sure she wasn't seen. It didn't matter, though; he was determined to find her and bring her back and he was gonna rip Donovan a new one for causing her so much pain.

_John, please, help me. I need you._

His blue eyes were wide open. He could hear her voice in his head, pleading with him to help her. At first, he brushed it off, but when her voice came back, it became more clear.

_John, please, help me. Donovan has me somewhere; I'm in the basement with no windows. Help me!_

John thought about what her voice said to him for a moment. Then, it finally hit him! He remember the location because he filmed a commercial there a couple of years ago!

"Dave, drive down to 00126 Edmond Road! I know where my fiancee is!" John exclaimed.

(A/N: I made up the address, just so you know. I only been to Canada several times, but I always hit the casino, LOL)

X

_Secluded home_

_00126 Edmond Road_

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_February 8, 2007_

Melina slipped the dress over her bruised body with non stop tears falling from her brown eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. In just a matter of moments, she'll become Mrs. Donovan Anderson whether she liked it or not. She has to face facts; John's not coming for her. The man who had terrorized her for many years had won. She'll never be free of him.

As she was zipping up her dress, the door barged open. She felt a shiver up and down her spine when Donovan stormed in.

"What the fuck is taking you so fucking long?! The pastor's here! We need to a get a fucking move on!" he raged as he grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her closed to him.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Haven't you done enough, already?" she whimpered.

He raised his hand and slapped her hard across her face. "Don't you take that tone with me, Melina. I just about had enough of your mouth. Let's go right now!"

He dragged her upstairs to the living room, where the 'pastor' was standing. Melina couldn't make out who he was, but she was stunned when he winked at her; letting her know that it would all be over very soon.

She had no idea that John was a lot closer than she thinks.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, but you know her; she likes to look extra beautiful for me," Donovan said, smiling sarcastically

"Oh, it's okay. I love a woman who's taking the time to look beautiful for her man. Shall we get his under way, then?" he asked, smiling at the couple. Deep down inside, he knew he had Donovan right where he wants him to be.

Speaking of Donovan, he grabbed Melina and yanked her right next to him, glaring at her. She tried so hard not to break down and cry, however, as she kept looking at the 'pastor', he kept mouthing the words 'it'll all be over soon, don't worry' to her. Something tells her this man knows something she don't.

"I know you two don't wanna waste time, so we'll get right to the point, okay? Uh, Donovan, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the 'pastor' asked right away.

"I do," Donovan said, almost too quickly.

"And, Melina, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I-I," Melina stuttered loudly. Donovan reached behind them and smacked her hard in her back to make her speak more clearly.

"Don't test me, bitch. I don't have time," he whispered harshly in her ear. Just when she was about to say those two dreaded words, the door burst open.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET MY FIANCEE GO RIGHT NOW!" John roared when he stormed in with Randy and Dave trailing close behind.

Donovan was shocked. How the hell did they know? He looked at Melina with anger and fury in his eyes.

"I can't believe you, bitch! You just had to tell him where we were!" he roared as he gripped her tighter.

"Wrong, asshole! I filmed a commercial here a couple of years ago. We both knows this place. You must be the stupidest man I'd ever seen in my life! And, one more thing, do you remember this man?!" John smirked.

Donovan looked over at the 'pastor', who began taking off his disguise as all of this began to unfold. When he got finished, Donovan's mouth was dropped in shock.

"YOU!" he roared.

"Yeah, you son of a bitch! Remember me?! And do you remember Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita?!" the man roared.

Donovan withered in fear. Everything has just come back and bite in the ass big time. Without noticing, his grip on Melina loosened, which she was able to break away from him and run into the warm embrace of her fiancé, where she truly belongs.

"Yes, I-I remember her," Donovan stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, I know you remember her very well. She was in the hospital with a broken back after what you did to her! She thought she was never gonna walk again! I vowed that I was gonna make you pay with everything I had in me. Now, I can," he seethed as he advanced towards the smaller looking man.

"Hunter, no, don't hurt him. At least, until I get done with him," John told the blond with a smile on his face.

He was done for now.

Donovan didn't know how to react when his face was met face to face with John's fist and everything else went black.

By the time he woke up, he was sitting in the back of the police's squad car, handcuffed, battered, bloodied and bruised. He looked out the window and saw Melina all hugged up with John and talking to the police. He glared at them because everything he had worked so hard in getting her back literally went up in smoke.

He can't stand going back to jail.

He can't stand being someone's bitch all over again.

He can't stand it...period.

X

_Local hotel_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_February 10, 2007_

Melina was relieved to know she was in the arms of the man she truly loved.

She now safe again. The nightmare was truly over. Donovan back in jail where he belongs and he can never hurt her again. Laying her head on John's strong chest, she sighed deeply and happily because she knew deep down inside that he'd never gave up looking for her. And she was surprised to learn that Lita was the one with a broken back. Melina believed Amy tried to warn her.

"Baby?" John called out to her.

"Yes?" she answered when she looked up at him.

"Are you gonna be okay facing Donovan again in court?" he asked softly.

She sighed deeply. "No. However, I need to face him again; to let him know that he didn't win. You were determined to find me and you did."

"I had some help, though. I'm sorry Lita didn't tell you about her history with Donovan, though. Hunter told me everything that happened," he admitted.

"I know. I think she tried to warn me about him, but I fell for him, anyway. I must be so stupid," she said as she lowered her head in shame.

He lifted her head up with his index finger. "Baby, you have nothing to be ashamed of and I don't wanna ever hear you call yourself stupid again, okay? We all had done things that we're not proud of, but we learn from our mistakes and we move forward."

"And I'm happy to move forward with you, baby. I love you," she told him.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her gently. As much as he would love to make love to her, she's going through a tough time right now, plus, they agreed to wait until after they're married to make love.

"I love you, too, my sweet Melina," he replied with a grin on his face.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. And, for the first time in a long time, she didn't have any nightmares about her ex-boyfriend.

The nightmare was finally over.

**Coming up in the next chapter: With Donovan permanently out of picture, John and Melina look forward to their upcoming wedding as final preparations are underway. Meanwhile, Melina and Lita have a heart to heart talk. Stay tuned!**

**So, surprised to see that Hunter's the private investigator, huh? You'll learn more in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	10. Peace

**Okay, I'm really on a roll here. This is the second to last chapter of my story and then I can work on my other stories that I have abandoned. I'm already working on the epilogue so you know how it's gonna end. And, as you can see, Donovan has finally been caught and I know what I'm gonna do to him. Melina's now safe and she'll never have to worry about him coming after her ever again. I'm glad I was able to shock you to know that Hunter's the private investigator John hired. Which is why Amy will explain everything in this chapter.**

**One more thing, I watched RAW last night and Seth Green is just hilarious. I love 'Family Guy' and I love 'Robot Chicken'! He's funny as hell!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Los Angeles Supreme Court_

_Los Angeles, California_

_April 10, 2007_

Melina and John walked out of the courthouse hand in hand and with huge smiles on their faces. After two grueling months of having to see Donovan in court, it was finally all over. They can now move forward with their lives with no more problems.

Donovan was convicted of first degree attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, making criminal threats, stalking and menacing. He was sentenced to 35 years to life without the possibly of parole, plus he ended up with ten more years for other crimes he had committed against Lita from seven years ago. He had planned on killing her while in the process of hurting Melina as well. During the trial, it was revealed that Donovan was never released from prison for good behavior. He had made some friends while he was locked up and, in the end, they helped him escape from prison. He promised to wire them some money once he got his hands on Melina's life insurance policy, but when he discovered that she never put him down as a beneficiary, all bets were off.

Jacob Anderson, Donovan's cousin, got 40 years to life for pulling the trigger without the possibly of parole. He broke down in court and testified that he didn't wanna hurt Melina because he never had anything bad against her to begin with, but Donovan forced him to do it. It didn't matter, though, because he got the same punishment his older cousin got.

Melina smelled the breath of fresh air as she and her fiancé met up with a group of reporters. Flashing cameras and everyone shouting questions at them, it's no wonder she was the most talked about person on earth.

"Miss Perez, now that your ex-boyfriend's back in jail, what's next for you?" one reporter asked her.

The paparazzi princess smiled. "I'm just happy all of this mess is over and done with. I can now move on with my life. I have my wonderful fiancé and I'm loving my life again. I have nothing more to say."

Melina and John pushed through the paparazzi as they made their way towards their limo. As they got inside, they kept getting hounded by reporters, but they didn't even care or notice. For once in the lives, they were gonna let things roll off their shoulders.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Relieved. Emotional. All of the above."

"Baby, we won't have to worry about him anymore. He's back where he truly belongs. It makes me sick to know that he actually escaped from prison," he huffed.

She lavished a tender kiss on his neck. "Don't worry about it, babe. I'm finally free of the nightmare. He can never hurt me again."

"And, this time, I'm gonna make sure of it," he said as he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Now with Donovan permanently out of the picture, Melina can finally be happy.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Orlando, Florida_

_April 17, 2007_

Tonight's live taping was set to be another hot one. Melina was getting another opportunity to capture the women's championship from Mickie James and Amy was teaming up with Maria against the team of Beth Phoenix and Victoria.

It's been a week since her ex was convicted and she can't remember a time where she felt more free and alive. To further her happiness, Donovan isn't allowed to have any contact with the outside world since he's serving his time at a maximum security prison. He didn't even make a statement at his sentencing because he knew anything he said wasn't gonna do him any kind of good. He was screwed big time.

"Mel, are you in here?" Amy asked as she walked inside the diva's locker room.

"I'm on the sofa," Melina called back. A moment later, the redhead appeared.

"What's going on? Everything's okay?" Amy asked as she took seat next to the paparazzi princess.

"Everything's fine. I'm just going over the final preparations for the wedding. Only two more months to go," Melina beamed.

"How have you been doing since the trial?" Amy asked curiously.

Melina sighed as she put her laptop down on the floor. "I've been doing much better now that Donovan's out of my once and for all. It was hard at first; having to see him again and having to testify, but it was all worth it at the end."

"Listen, Mel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. I mean, I tried to warn you about him, but he has ways to convince people that he was a good person. He had me completely fooled," Amy admitted.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ames. He had me fooled, too," Melina replied.

"I don't know what I ever saw in him in the first place. After Matt seven years ago, I thought I was through with love. Then Donovan came along and convinced me that I was worthy of love again. It wasn't long before his true colors started to come out. And when I saw them, it was too late," Amy said softly.

"Same here," Melina agreed.

"I didn't think I'd see him again after I broke up with him. He was so angry with me, I thought he was gonna go after any person who knew me. And when he attacked me for the last time, he could've killed me because I didn't wanna experience any pain anymore. He had put me through so much hell," Amy explained.

Melina scooted closer to the redhead. "I felt the same way. But he was ten times worse with me. He wouldn't leave me alone, even after I finally got away from him. He told me on the day he was convicted the first time that he was gonna get me back no matter what it takes. The worst thing he ever did to me is he killed my unborn baby."

"You were pregnant?" Amy asked, looking surprised.

Melina felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Yeah. I was pregnant. It wasn't planned, but I was so looking forward to be a mother. Donovan thought I cheated on him, so he insisted that I get rid of it, but when I told him that it was his baby, he lost it. He attacked me and kicked me in my stomach. I knew I lost my baby."

Amy couldn't believe she was hearing this. She and Donovan talked about having children during their happier times together, but to hear that he attacked Melina and caused her to miscarry made her heart drop to her stomach. Now everything made more sense. Donovan was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Did he cheat on you like he cheated on me?" Amy whispered.

Melina nodded. "Yeah. He constantly cheated on me. He got another girl pregnant and even contracted an STD for his trouble. He tried to give it to me once, but I wasn't having it. Got a black and a busted lip for my troubles."

"John mentioned that Donovan even put you into a mental institution," Amy said, scrunching up her face.

"Yeah. I got him arrested for hurting me for the umpteenth time and even took out a restraining order against him, however, he not only got that thrown out in court, but he fooled the judge in believing that I wasn't in my right mind when I got him arrested. He had everyone completely fooled," Melina muttered bitterly.

Amy reached over and wrapped her arms around the paparazzi princess tightly. "Well, we won't have to worry about him anymore. He's in prison; where he truly belongs."

Melina smiled, realizing that what the redhead said was true. Donovan was back where he belongs and he can't do a damn thing to change it.

And she was glad.

X

_California State Penitentiary_

_Los Angeles, California_

_April 18, 2007_

Donovan hated being back here. He hated having to back at the one place he had managed to avoid for the last several months. But, his stupidity got him back, not to mention his ill-fated attempt to get the one woman who broke his heart back. Once he had Melina back, he had planned on finishing off Lita, another woman who broke his heart by marrying someone else and making it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. So, he taught her a lesson that she'll never forget, but, in the end, it came back and bit him in the ass.

Big time.

Since he was re-locked up, being in prison was now ten time worse than before. He actually had the spend his first day in the infirmary after he got his ass kicked big time by a couple of inmates who just didn't like him. Furthermore, he was 'fresh meat' again, so he was fair game to be someone's bitch. He has only one person to blame for his downfall.

_Melina, why couldn't you just love me and forgive me? Why did you have to push me away again? Why did you break my heart? I'll never forgive you for this. You're dead to me!_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little pretty bitch Donovan, huh? So, what's it gonna be, sweetheart? You're gonna be a good little boy this time or we'll just have to take it from you, just like the last time?" one of the inmates smirked sadistically at Donovan.

"Leave me alone and go find someone who cares. As you can see, I'm already banged up from earlier today," Donovan snarled, pointing at his black eye and bruised cheek.

"Aw, Donovan, baby, you don't have a choice. You won't be getting out of here for a long time, thanks to the judge. You went after a woman who never wanted your stupid ass in the first place," the inmate said, still smirking.

Donovan got up in the man's face and glared right at him. "I'm gonna tell you this one more time: leave me the fuck alone! Go find another bitch to play with! I ain't the one!"

He pushed past the inmate and his two friends and started to walk down the hallway when he was suddenly tackled down to the ground. He started screaming, but the man slapped his hand down hard on his mouth and loomed over him.

"You made a big mistake, bitch! I don't take too kindly to men like you rejecting me. Now, we're gonna have real fun with you," he smiled manically.

All Donovan could do was scream at this point, but his screams fell to deaf ears; like so many times before.

He wished he could die right now.

X

_Cena residence_

_Tampa, Florida_

_April 18, 2007_

Melina looked at herself in the mirror. Just months ago, she was a completely different person. She was broken, vulnerable and living in fear. She was a girl who had bruises all over her body, was being controlled and had experienced the worst thing that could happen to any woman in the world.

She lost her unborn child.

She never forgiven Donovan for taking something that meant so much to her. She kept putting her hands on her flat stomach; hoping and praying that it was a sick joke someone was playing on her. It wasn't a joke, however. It was all too real.

And it broke her heart.

Now, she was a completely different person. The Melina you know now is more carefree, content and finally putting everything in perspective about her life. And she had every reason to smile now. She's a survivor, had great friends, a great career and a man she's gonna be calling her husband in just two more months. A man who had saved her in more ways than one. A man who loves her unconditionally.

And she loves him right back.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she looked at John sleeping peacefully. Realizing that she can't stand to be away from him for more than one second, she climbed right into bed and curled up right next to him.

Melina Adrienne Perez was now at peace...with herself.

**Coming up in the next chapter: John and Melina's wedding! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. The wedding

**Well, I must tell you, this is the moment we've all be waiting for since the beginning of the chapter. It's John and Melina's wedding and it's gonna be a good one. I promise you, you're gonna have to grab some tissue because it's gonna be a tearjerker. And, after this, there's the epilogue. I'm so sad to see this story go, but I had such a great time doing this. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**ZZ Top is coming to RAW tonight! I can't wait for the sharp dressed men, LOL!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_St. Catherine Country Club_

_Los Angeles, California_

_June 14, 2007_

Melina couldn't believe she was standing in the back room, looking in the mirror and wearing her wedding dress. In less than an hour, she's gonna join her life with the man who has saved her over and over again and she couldn't wait. This is the moment she's been waiting for. After having to endure so much pain and suffering for the last four months, not to mention she really had to fight for her life, she was finally happy and at peace with everything in her life. So happy that she couldn't wait another minute to see her husband to be at the alter.

And she's happy to know that her ex doesn't bother her anymore, due in part that he can't have any contact with the outside world anymore since he's locked up. To hear that he's now someone's else bitch warmed her to the core and gave her the much needed closer she's been denied for so long. He was getting exactly what he deserves and more. Never again will she have to worry about Donovan coming after her anymore and never again will she had to worry about him making idle threats at her just so she can break down.

John and Melina's wedding was the talk of the town. Even though it's gonna be an intimate ceremony, the press ate it up. It's no secret that Melina is one of the most recognizable faces in Los Angeles so it was no surprise that her wedding was gonna be profiled.

"Looking good, girlfriend," Amy beamed when she walked in. Melina turned around and smiled at her best friend. Amy was wearing a short, sleeveless lavender halter dress that accentuated her curvy form very well.

"You look good as well. I'm glad I chose the dress," Melina beamed.

"I'm surprised you chose lavender. I didn't think this would fit me so well," Amy admitted.

Melina giggled. "Let me tell you, it wasn't easy. I searched far and wide to find the perfect bridesmaid's dress and when I finally found this, I knew it was gonna be perfect."

"Well, I thank you for finding this. Well, this is it for you. In less than an hour, you're gonna become Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena. Are you excited?" Amy asked, smiling brightly.

Melina couldn't keep the excitement down even if she tried. She's been waiting for this day for a long time, despite some difficult hurdles that came her way, she was finally happy. She never thought this day would never come for her.

"I can't tell you enough how happy I am. John's the best thing that ever happened to me. He has saved me so many times, I can't even begin to put it in words. I just can't wait anymore," Melina beamed.

Amy reached over and wrapped her arms around the paparazzi princess, holding her tightly. Melina felt happy tears forming in her eyes (thank god for waterproof makeup) as she held the redhead against her. For once, she had a good reason to cry.

She was truly and utterly happy.

X

_Less than an hour later_

_Wedding ceremony_

Flickering vanilla scented candles and the fresh aroma of daisies filled the air as a local band began playing a romantic melody that resonated throughout the room. Guests were advised to stand as the wedding party began making their way down the rose covered aisle. They knew it was gonna be a very romantic wedding ceremony.

Melina paced back and forth, feeling a bundle of nerves lurching in the pit of her stomach. She never thought she would be nervous about anything, but this was eating her up. Closing her eyes and trying to keep her composure in check, she felt a hand touching her bare shoulder gently.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" her father asked softly.

Melina looked at him with a small smile on her face. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about, honey. Believe me, I felt the same way when I married your mother. But, as soon as I saw her in her wedding dress, all my doubts disappeared. I knew in my heart that I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her," her father beamed.

"Are you still in love with her, Daddy?" she asked, feeling her nerves beginning to disappear.

He smiled at his daughter. "I'm forever in love with your mother, honey."

_Here Comes The Bride _started playing a moment later and Melina could barely contain her excitement as she linked her arm with her father's. He gently pulled the veil over her face as the double doors opened. Slowly, they began to walk down the aisle.

John stood at the alter, looking devilishly handsome in his black and white tuxedo. When he saw Melina making her way towards the alter, his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen a woman look more beautiful in her wedding gown like her and he'll probably will never be able to see that again.

When they finally reached the podium, her father removed the veil away from her face and smiled. She returned his smile with one of her own as he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. He then shook John's hand; silently letting him know that to take care of his little girl.

"Who gives this bride away?" the minister asked as the music began to die down.

"Her mother and I do," Melina's father beamed before he took a seat next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the hold union of John Felix Anthony Cena and Melina Adrienne Perez. Let two hearts beat together in perfect harmony and let their souls be protected by each other. If there's anyone who feels why these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one said anything, the minister continued, "as this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Melina, you may go first."

The paparazzi princess handed her bouquet of flowers of to Amy, who winked at her. Then Melina linked her hands with John's and smiled brightly.

"John, I can honestly say that I had never loved anyone like the way I love you right now. You're exactly everything I dreamed of in a man and you made my dreams come true in so many ways. When I was going through some rough times in my life, you came along and rescued me from the pits of hell. You saved me. You showed me that I could still be loved and wanted. You gave me strength. You gave me hope. I couldn't be more in love with you right now. Whenever I'm near you, I feel like I can accomplish anything in my life. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. You mean everything to me and I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life."

John had tears in his beautiful blue eyes as she reached over and wiped them away with her fingertips. He grabbed her index finger and kissed it gently before clearing his throat.

"Melina, just when I thought I was through with love, you came along and single handedly healed my heart. You showed me that it wasn't too late to love and I'm glad I was able to find love with you. My heart is so full of love for you, it scares me sometimes. But, I'm never scared of loving you and only you. I can stand here today and pledge my undying love for you, but we already know that one. However, I promise you love, honor and protect you within every ounce of my being. I love you, my beautiful and sexy Melina."

This time, it was Melina's turn to start crying again as he reached over and wiped them away with his fingers. She grabbed his index finger and kissed gently, letting him know that she loves him with all of her heart and soul.

"John, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do," John said without hesitation.

"Melina, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked. A moment later, Randy, who was the best man, handed the rings over to the minister, who then handed them over to John and Melina.

"John as you slide this ring on her finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," John repeated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Melina repeated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in my, in the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister announced with a huge smile on his face.

Melina's knees began to buckle when her new husband took her in his strong arms and laid a heart-stopping kiss on her. She felt her eyes flutter dreamily as she felt his lips press against hers gently and lovingly. She has found her forever man and he was everything she dreamed about and more.

"I now present to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena," the minister announced. John and Melina started making their way down the aisle while the guests started throwing rice at them. As they made their way outside, a limo was already ready for them, waiting to take them to the reception at a local party center.

It didn't matter, though. She was somebody's wife now. She was John's wife.

Nothing could top this special moment.

X

_Beverly Hills Hotel_

_Beverly Hills, California_

_June 14, 2007_

Sated limbs were tangled together as John and Melina collapsed in exhaustion after several rounds of passionate lovemaking. She laid her head on his chest and breathed heavily as he kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her sweaty naked body. He removed several strands of hair away from her face as he looked at her with his big blue eyes.

"That was amazing," he breathed, smiling mischievously.

She glared at him playfully. "I won't be able to walk for a while, big boy."

"You need the strength; especially since we're going to Paris for our honeymoon," he announced, which made her eyes pop wide open in shock and disbelief.

"Paris?! As in Paris, France?!" she shrieked.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "That's right, baby. We're gonna spend the next two weeks there. That way, you can go shopping and attend fashion week there."

Melina couldn't speak. She really couldn't speak. If she wasn't more in love with her husband then, she sure was right now. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He rolled them over on the bed, where he ended up on top of her.

They wound up making sweet love again; savoring each moment of married always and forever.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The epilogue. Stay tuned!**

**BTW, on a more personal note, congratulations to John Cena on his new marriage. Liz is very lucky!**

**Please review!**


	12. Epilogue: Two beautiful years later

**Well, we've come to the end of the story and I'm really sad about it because I had such a great time writing this. And I rest assure you that this isn't the last time I'm gonna be writing Melina and John Cena as a couple. I have more in the works in the not-so-distant future.**

**I loved RAW last night. Shaq wasn't playing when he was guest host. And, what's up with Michael Cole?! Why would he saw 'Shaqalicious'?! I know he wasn't trying to be down.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Friday Night SmackDown!_

_Women's locker room_

_Tampa, Florida_

_June 22, 2009_

Melina was busy stretching in the women's locker room, preparing for her match tonight. She was tired but she was determined to get through tonight so she can be with her husband again. Even though he's not on the roster, they still travel together because they can't stand being away from each other for even one second. She smiled when she thought about her insanely happy marriage.

Two beautiful years since she and Chain Gang leader tied the knot and it's been one passionate moment after another. Staring down at the golden wedding band on her finger, she felt as though she was floating on air. She was so happy, she couldn't stand it.

Another high point in her life came when she learned Donovan really won't be bothering her ever again. After numerous attempts of getting an appeal, he was completely shut out. However, his life was cut short after having one too many run ins with several prison gang members. His last encounter resulted in getting stabbed right into his chest, piercing his heart and causing him to have a severe seizure. By the time he was found, he bled out and died.

Melina knew it was finally over. No more having to live in fear. No more having to hide from him. No more having to deal with him. She does feel bad about his untimely death, but, hey, the man has hurt her time and time again. And, a lot of people felt he had it coming.

However, his family wasn't gonna sit by and allow their son's death to go up in vain. As the result of that, they filed a $50 million dollar wrongful death lawsuit against Melina and the correctional facility last year. But, thanks to several insiders who testified that Donovan was still planning on getting Melina back, not to mention that he's the one who started fights since he was re-locked up and he was planning on cashing in on Melina's huge life insurance policy after he kills her, only to later find out that she never put him down as a beneficiary, the suit was quickly thrown out in court.

To this day, she still couldn't understand why she ended up with him in the first place. However, she has put in perspective since she was found by her now husband. She needed love and affection and she truly believed Donovan would be the man of her dreams. However, when his true colors started showing, her dreams turned into a horrible nightmare.

When she finished stretching, she grabbed her towel and began wiping her face with it. As she was doing that, a certain male figure snuck into the locker room, intent on surprising her. As he got closer, he had a huge smile on his handsome face. He still couldn't believe he gets to touch her every day and every night. Couldn't he be any more luckier?

Melina was startled when she felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist tightly. A giggle escaped from her lips when he started nipping her earlobe gently. She didn't know what she did in a previous life to have him, but she's forever grateful to God for creating him just for her.

"Johnny, after the show, okay?" she giggled more loudly.

"I can't help it when it comes to you, my beautiful wife," he laughed.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She never wanted to be away from him. I know it sounds corny, but it was like he's the other half of her puzzle.

"I love you," she told him.

He grinned. "And I love you, Mrs. Cena."

"Listen, I know I said we should wait until after the show, but I could use some inspiration for my match tonight," she teased, wagging her eyebrows.

"Woman, I love you more than life itself!" he roared as he dragged her over to the couch. He's been waiting all day just to get his hands on his sexy bride and now is the time to make it happen. Before they could get down to business, he made sure the door was locked. He didn't want anyone interrupting him making love to his wife.

"Smart move, baby," Melina giggled. He glared at her playfully before he tackled her down on the sofa.

Meanwhile, Amy was coming back from catering, sweating profusely after doing several rounds of running throughout the arena. She was about to go inside the locker room when she heard the unmistakable voice of Melina moaning and groaning John's name.

"_Oh, John, give me more, baby. Give me so much more."_

Amy's mouth was dropped wide open, not to mention she couldn't get in because the door was locked. Shaking her head and laughing out loud, she decided to come back later and grill Melina about the details.

After all, it's just another day for a happily married woman.

X

_Cena residence_

_Tampa, Florida_

_June 22, 2009_

Laying in his arms after another passionate round of lovemaking, Melina felt his heart beating against her ear as she watched John sleep ever so peacefully. She tightened her arms around his waist and sighed happily because she was so fortunate. Fortunate to be his wife, fortunate to be alive, period.

For a long time, she was afraid for her life. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to experience happiness again. But she was living proof that you can be able to withstand having an ex coming after you, you can be happy again and you can experience pure marital bliss.

And Melina Adrienne Perez-Cena wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End!**

**Thank you again! I love you so much!**

**Please review!**


End file.
